Golden Eagle
by TheNotoriousNovelist
Summary: Alicia Blaise was a 15-year-old girl with anxiety issues that just wanted to be brave. When she moves to Paris to live with her father and attend school, she finds herself in possession of the Eagle Miraculous inhabited by a Kwami named Donno. Now the superhero Golden Eagle, she must team up with Ladybug and Cat Noir to save Paris from Hawk Moth and his evil akuma. DISCONNECTED
1. Prologue: Alicia Moira Blaise

**This is my first Miraculous fanfic and I've watched both the dub and the sub.**

 **This story was basically inspired when I realized Tikki and Plagg weren't the only Kwarmj in the opening theme. Another quick note about my OC, she's half-Irish on her mother's side and half-French on her father's side.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug but I do own Alicia Blaise/Golden Eagle.**

* * *

Golden Eagle

Prologue:

Alicia Moira Blaise

* * *

Alicia sat curled up in her plane seat as she looked out the window. She clutched the gift her mother had left her with. It was wrapped in red paper with a gold ribbon tied around it into a big bow. What was inside made her curious but her mother's parting words rang in her head: _'Make sure not to open it until you arrive. It's a very special heirloom I inherited from my great-grandmother when I was around your age. Be careful'_. Alicia smiled at the gift and put it away in her backpack for safe keeping before looking back out the window. The skies were dark and the sound of the rain hitting the glass reminded her of her bedroom back home.

She was moving from her mother's penthouse in New York to her father's loft in Paris for school. She'd never been a fan of school but her high school experience had to be the worst. Alicia had attended a private academy where the treatment from her fellow students was less than platonic. Now she was transferring to a school in Paris to A) get a fresh start with school and B) get to see her father more often than just a few weeks during school holidays. The school was called Collège Françoise Dupont and it had a good reputation.

 **"Bonjour, passengers, this is your captain speaking. We have reached the halfway point in our flight to Paris, France and will arrive at Charles de Gaulle Airport in approximately 5 hours and will touchdown at 9:50 a.m.,"** the plane's intercom spoke.

Alicia checked her watch. It was nearly 5 o'clock in the morning and she hadn't slept much since they took off at 10 p.m. the previous night. She set her watch alarm and rested her head against the window to sleep. Hopefully, school in Paris would be better than in the States... maybe she would even get over her anxiety as well!

* * *

 **Shout out to the YouTube commenters I met after commenting on a Miraculous Ladybug video. _Hi!_**


	2. Chapter I: Welcome to Paris

Golden Eagle

Chapter I:

Welcome to Paris

* * *

 _Charles de Gaulle Airport, Paris, France - 10:25 a.m._

Alicia pulled her suitcase along behind her as she looked through the crowded airport for her father. She nervously squeezed the strap of her backpack as she searched for him. Then there it was. Within the ocean of people, a sign was held that read **ALICIA MOIRA BLAISE** in big bold letters. Alicia looked up to see her father holding out and she happily ran to him. Grant held his arms out wide and hugged her.

"Papa!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, Ali, how was the flight? Were you okay on your own?" he asked "You landed late,"

"It was fine. I slept through half of it," Alicia said.

"Well, we better get you and your stuff home," Grant said and he picked up her suitcase.

They walked out of the airport and into the car park where he loaded his daughter's bags into the back of his car.

* * *

Alicia sat in the front passenger's seat as her father drove them through the streets of Paris. She held her backpack in her lap with the parting present from her mother still inside. Grant looked over at his daughter from the corner of his eye.

"So... how's your brother?" he asked.

"Kier's good. He's annoying but he's good," Alicia said and she looked forward.

"Good..."

This was awkward. Normally, Grant would only see his kids a few weeks out of the year since they lived in two different countries. He hadn't lived with either of them full-time for 5 years. And his daughter had turned 15 earlier that month so he'd be living with a teenager now.

"How's work?" Alicia asked.

"It's going well. The blog's getting more and more followers by the day and I've got an interview with Gabriel Agreste, the no. 1 fashion designer in Paris coming up soon," Grant answered "Oh, and there's a late birthday present for you at the loft,"

"What is it?" Alicia asked.

"You'll have to wait and see," he said "But I think you'll like it, you'll definitely need it living in Paris,"

Another awkward silence and Alicia leaned against the window. To be honest, she was completely terrified of her new environment. Yes, she could speak French fluently but she wasn't all that great at reading or writing in it. What if her new classmates made fun of her? She hadn't spent a lot of time at her father's place since he normally went to New York to see them. What if she couldn't get used to it? What if-

"Ali? Are you okay?"

Grant's voice cut through her panic and she looked at him with big teary eyes. He sighed, reached over and ruffled her dark brown hair.

"You still have panic attacks?" he said but she remained silent "It's okay, Ali, your mum got everything sorted out for you before you came. The local branch of your pharmacy have your prescription for anxiety meditation and we've researched a good therapist here in Paris if you need it. Everything's fine, okay?"

"Hm..."

"C'moooon... let me see my smiling girl!" Grant chuckled.

Alicia let herself give a tiny smile and her father smiled back at her. She held her backpack close to herself and she looked out at the city beyond the car window.

* * *

Alicia remained silent for the rest of the drive with her hood pulled over her head. She remained like this all the way until they'd reached the front door of Grant's loft. As her father struggled to find the front door key, she just stood there with her backpack over her shoulder and her suitcase stood beside her. Grant dropped his keys so he had to start trying to figure them out from the beginning. Alicia took out a pack of bubblegum and put a strawberry flavoured strip in her mouth to chew.

"Locked yourself out again, Mr. Blaise?"

Alicia looked up to see a woman poking her head out of her front door. She was young and beautiful with strawberry blonde hair.

"Yeah, I'm so forgetful," Grant said "Oh, uh, this is my daughter, Alicia. Alicia this is my neighbour, Miss Forrester,"

"It's nice to meet you, Alicia," Miss Forrester said and she held her hand out to her.

Alicia shied away from her and hid behind her father.

"She's... shy," Grant explained.

As he continued chatting to his neighbour, Alicia knelt down in front of the lock and took out a small kit of lock picks from her backpack. She slid two into the keyhole and as she blew another bubble out of her gum, the lock popped open.

"Um... Mr. Blaise? Alicia... just picked the lock to your apartment," Miss Forrester pointed out.

Grant looked down to see his daughter putting away her lock picks and she stood up. He tried the door handle and it opened up with ease.

"Since when could you pick locks, Ali?" he asked.

Alicia didn't answer but grabbed hold of her stuff and walked in. Grant said goodbye to his neighbour and followed after her.

* * *

The place was nice. It was an open plan with a glass front wall that had a beautiful view of the Eiffel Tower. Standing against the back of the sofa was a large box wrapped in blue paper with **Happy Birthday, Ali** written on it in gold letters. Grant closed the door and took her bags from her.

"Go ahead and open it. It's yours anyway," he said "I'll just put these in your room,"

Alicia dropped her backpack on the floor and approached the large box. She ripped from the corner to reveal a picture of an electric scooter on the front. Excited, she pulled the box onto the floor and pushed the last of the paper away from the lid. If only she could read French, then she'd definitely know what she was looking at. Alicia opened the box and flicked the lid open to reveal the parts for an electric scooter. Grant came jogging back into the room to see his daughter kneeling on the floor, gazing down at the parts.

"Do you like it? You can use it to get around the city easier," he said "I tried to get the best one that I could and-"

He was interrupted by Alicia getting up and hugging him.

"Thank you, Papa!" she said.

"Hey, anything for my dear-girl's 15th birthday," Grant said "But, we'll have to assemble it. Sorry,"

"I don't mind. I like that sorta thing," Alicia said and she smiled up at him.

Grant smiled down at her. She was such a shy and anxious thing that seeing such a joyful grin from her was heartwarming.

"Okay, it is currently 11 a.m. Paris time and New York is 6 hours behind so... why don't you go call your Mum and wake her up," he said "I'll get started on trying to assemble your scooter and you take a nap to help fend off jet-lag,"

Alicia nodded and picked her backpack back up. She scampered away from him and up the spiral staircase to the second floor and away to her room. Grant watched her before turning to look at the disassembled electric scooter. Maybe he should have had the guy at the store assemble it for them...

* * *

Alicia looked around her bedroom. It was a plain cream colour with an ensuite bathroom and built-in wardrobe. Her suitcase was stood by the bed and she slowly sat on the edge of the mattress. She took off her hoodie and discarded it before she unzipped her backpack and emptied its contents. There was her sketchbook, pencil case, parting gift from her mother, her lock picks, school handbook, her glasses, her contact lenses and the mobile phone her parents got her with international coverage.

Alicia crossed her legs in the middle of her bed and opened the phone case. The lock-screen image of her mother appeared and she swiped her finger in the correct pattern over the nine dots to unlock it. There were two clocks on the homepage; one gave the time in Paris and the other gave the time in New York. Alicia went to contacts and hugged her knees as the phone rang.

 **"Ali! How was your flight? I was so worried about you travelling alone that I couldn't sleep!"** Bridget exclaimed.

"The flight was fine, Mum, long but fine. Papa got me an electric scooter for my birthday to get around on," Alicia said "How's Kier?"

 **"Jealous that his big sister got to live with your papa and not him. Is living in New York that bad? I'm starting to feel rejected,"** Bridget joked **"Oh! Have you opened your present from me yet?"**

"Not yet. I was gonna take a nap 'cause of jet-lag and I've gotta unpack so..."

 **"It's okay, Ali. But be careful. What's inside is very... unique,"** Bridget warned.

"Okay, Mum," Alicia said, yawning and she hung up.

With closing eyes, she closed the phone case and put it on her bedside table. In lazy, clumsy movements, she went into the bathroom to remove her contact lenses. To be totally honest, Alicia hated contact lenses but her former classmates had made fun of her for her poor eyesight. Squinting, she went back into her bedroom and collapsed onto the bed covers.

* * *

 _The Blaise Loft - 2:34 p.m._

Grumbling, Alicia sat up on her bed and looked around. For a moment, she was panicked until she remembered she had moved in with her father and things were blurry because she wasn't wearing her glasses. She felt around the bedside table until she found the case and she put her thick-framed glasses on.

"Hey, Ali?! You awake yet?!" Grant called.

Alicia got up and walked out of her bedroom. She looked down from the second floor and saw her father in the kitchen area. The electric scooter was still disassembled but it's parts were now spread across the floor.

"You tried to put the scooter together?" Alicia asked, leaning against the railing.

"Yeah... I probably should've had the kid at the store assemble it," Grant said "I'm sorry, sweetie, your first day in Paris and it smells like motor oil,"

"It's okay, Papa, I like doing stuff like this," she said.

Alicia jogged down the spiral staircase and knelt down among the scooter parts. As she read over the English instructions, Grant began preparing them a late lunch. He watched in amazement as his daughter began putting the pieces together and it began looking more and more correctly assembled. The parts he hadn't been able to figure out were easy for Alicia as she put each and every single piece into place.

"Wow, Ali, you're really are good at that," Grant complimented "But, take a break, food's ready,"

Alicia put the battery pack she was holding down and got up to sit at the breakfast bar. Grant looked at the immense amount of progress she had made on the electric scooter and thought about how she had effortlessly picked the lock on the front door. He had no idea she was so handy but he was sure he'd learn more about his daughter in the near future.


	3. Chapter II: The Greatest Challenge

Golden Eagle

Chapter II:

The Greatest Challenge

* * *

 _Collège Françoise Dupont - 7:25 a.m._

Marinette and Alya were waiting around for school to start, talking about Ladybug and Cat Noir since they had saved Paris yet again. Adrien and Nino joined them but their conversation was interrupted by the sound of tires powered by an electric motor. They looked around and saw a pale girl with dark brown hair, green eyes and thick-rimmed glasses pull up on an electric scooter. She folded her scooter up and carried it up the front steps.

"Who was that?" Adrien asked.

"I heard we were getting a new girl today. Alicia something-or-other, that must be her," Alya said.

"She looked pretty nervous to be here," Marinette pointed out "We should... help her out. Give her a positive welcome before she meets Chloé,"

The others all mumbled their agreements and headed into the courtyard to catch up with the new girl.

* * *

Alicia hugged her folded scooter out of instinct as she worried about where the principle's office was. The sounds of the other students merged together and were drowned out by her rapid breathing and pounding heartbeat. Left, right, up, down... they all became meaningless as she felt her head spinning. She should have had her father come with her but she had decided to try to be brave. What a foolish idea that-

"Hi, I'm Marinette. It's nice to meet you,"

Alicia turned around to see a girl with deep black hair and light blue eyes behind her. She was accompanied by another girl with geek-chic glasses and two boys, one with blonde hair and the other dressed like a DJ. Alicia found her cheeks burning and she wished she had worn a hood today so she could hide her face with it. Marinette seemed to be waiting for her to speak but got the message she wasn't going to.

"This is my best friend, Alya," she said to break the silence.

"S'up, girl? I run the Ladyblog so if you have any questions on our favourite crime-fighting duo, you know who to ask," Alya said, confidently taking out her phone to film.

Alicia shied away from the camera and Alya got the message to put her phone away. Adrien then stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Adrien Agreste and this is my buddy, Nino," he said.

"Hey, kid, you too shy to talk?" Nino asked.

Alicia cowered away but gulped and looked at them. She recognized Adrien from some ads she had seen around town for the Gabriel Agreste label.

"Hi..." she said in a barely audible voice "I'm... I'm Alicia... Alicia Blaise..."

"Blaise?!" Alya exclaimed "Any relation to _Grant_ Blaise?!"

"Y-Yeah... he's my dad," Alicia responded.

"Ah! He's my blogging idol!" Alya continued to fawn "He's always got the scoop, his network of contacts reaches from here to New York! But... I didn't know he had a kid?"

Alicia cowered away again after Alya's sudden fangirling and Marinette pulled her friend back. She stepped forward to talk to her and began with an apology.

"Sorry about that. Alya doesn't know when to stop," she said "My guess, you're looking for Mr. Damocles' office, right? Follow us,"

Marinette headed towards the stairs and her friends pushed Alicia forward into the same direction. Panicked thoughts whirled around in her head. What if they were messing with her? Were they just pretending to be friendly for a joke? How could she trust utter strangers?! Her panic attack was interrupted by Marinette knocking on a door at the top of the stairs and a voice calling.

"Come in!"

* * *

The group entered the office and Mr. Damocles looked up from his paperwork. Alicia cowered behind the group in the doorway. She felt like throwing up.

"Hello, everyone, can I help you with something?" he asked.

"We've brought the new girl with us," Adrien said.

They all turned around to look at Alicia and her grip on her folded scooter tightened. She couldn't think of anything and yet her mind was racing like a broken projector reel. Was she supposed to step forward or- what was she meant to do? Her legs went limp and she felt sick to her stomach.

"Whoa! You okay, Alicia?" Adrien asked, putting her arm around him to support her.

"I-I... anx-anxie-ty... I... suffer from... su-suffer..." she stammered, blinking rapidly "Anxi-anxiety... I- suffer from... anx-ie-ty... i-issues..."

Alicia fell to the floor and hugged her knees, rocking back and forth. She buried her face into her arms when she heard the sound of a can opening. Surprised, she looked up to see Marinette offering her a can of cherry soda.

"It's okay," she said, smiling "I get nervous sometimes too but... I find having a cold drink and just letting myself calm down works well,"

Alicia shakily took the soda can and took a sip. She pierced her lips together and put the can aside.

"[That's way too sweet! Back in New York, soda's meant to have a bitter tang to it]" she said and she saw the looks on the others' faces "[What?]"

"You're... speaking English... pretty flawlessly, too," Alya said.

Alicia covered her mouth and her face turned red.

"Sorry..." she said "I've spent most of my life in English-speaking countries so I still slip into it when I'm... when I'm not thinking,"

Mr. Damocles got up from his desk and walked out from behind it with his hands behind his back. He approached Alicia and offered her his hand. She took it and he pulled her to her feet.

"When your father was enrolling you here, he warned us of your anxiety problems and to watch out for panic attacks," Mr. Damocles explained "Marinette, you seem to know how to calm Alicia when she's frantic so I'd like you to be her guide while she's settling in,"

"Sure, Mr. Damocles!" Marinette agreed.

* * *

As she feared, the teacher asked Alicia to stand up to introduce herself to the class. With all eyes on her, she stood up from the empty row behind Alya and Marinette and looked around the room.

"So, Alicia, what brings you to Paris?" Miss Bustier asked.

"W-Well... I did live in... in New York... b-but my pa- my father... lives here and... my school wasn't... working out so... I came here," Alicia stammered.

"And we're very happy to have you here with us," the teacher said "Now, let's get started. Today we'll..."

Alicia sat back down as Miss Bustier began giving the lesson. She just looked down at her literature textbook that had been especially translated to English for her. With her notebook out, she absent-mindedly brushed her pencil against the paper until she noticed it looked like something. Alicia completely forgot about the lesson and began making the pencil lines into a butterfly but then she changed them into the swish of a woman's hair. Just as she was really getting into her drawing, the bell rang and everyone got up to go to the next class.

"Hey, Alicia, I like your drawing," Marinette said.

Alicia jumped at Marinette's sudden appearance beside her but Marinette just smiled at her. She closed her notebook and put it in her messenger bag. She kept her eyes on the ground as she left the classroom, walking past Alya who was stood in the doorway.

"Huh, that was kinda rude. All you did was compliment her drawing skills," Alya remarked.

"You heard what Mr. Damocles said earlier. Alicia has had anxiety issues and it's only her first day. I'm sure it'll be fine once she's settled in," Marinette said, optimistically "We just better keep her away from Chloé,"

"And how," Alya added as they left the classroom, leaving it empty.

* * *

They couldn't keep Chloé away forever and the school's mean-girl found the new girl during lunch. Alicia was sitting in the corner of the courtyard with a book on her knees, a brown paper lunchbag next to her and an apple in her hand. She was eagerly reading line after line of text when her apple was torn from her hand. She looked up to see Chloé standing over her, brushing off the apple on her yellow cardigan before taking a _very_ snobbish bite out of it.

"So... you used to live in New York, eh?" Chloé asked/more like stated.

"My apple," Alicia murmured "That was mine,"

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Chloé screamed.

Everyone in the courtyard froze and looked over to see Alicia blankly looking up at Chloé. Trying to avoid confrontation, Alicia closed her book, picked up her lunchbag and walked away. Chloé gasped and glared at her, squeezing the stolen apple. Alicia began to feel the stares from her other classmates. Her knees began to weaken beneath her and her stomach twisted into knots. Then she remember what Marinette had said about having a cool, refreshing drink. So Alicia wobbly walked over to the bench, sat down and took her orange juice carton out of her lunch. She pierced the top with the straw and shakily began to sip the juice.

 _"Just have a nice cool drink... and let my body relax... I won't have a panic attack! Everyone's already lost interest any-"_

Before Alicia could finish her thought, her juice carton was slapped from her hands, the straw left in her mouth. She looked up and saw Chloé standing before her. The worry began to grow from the pit of her stomach and her head began to spin.

"What... What do you want?" Alicia asked, her voice quiet.

"That jacket..." Chloé said "A Bridget Foley? Way too nice for the likes of you. Just give it here and it'll find a better home paired with my Foley winter dress and boots!"

Alicia looked down at her jacket. Bridget always made her clothes to fit her daughter while designing. The jacket was black denim with gold thread stitching and red heart-shaped buttons. It was handmade by the designer herself with her signature stitch along the inside to prove it. For a fashionista, it really was invaluable and Chloé wanted it but Alicia didn't want to let it go. Her mother had made it, after all!

"No..." she said, timidly "I-I can't just... give you my jacket..."

Chloé looked furious and Alicia began to cower from her on the bench. She hadn't even thought about what she was putting on when she was getting dressed this morning. She just grabbed a jacket and went out the door. Chloé's domineering demeanour made Alicia's heart beat in her ears and she felt her breathing grow faster and faster. Any longer and she'd be hyperventilating or having a panic attack or both! Out of fear, she dashed out of the courtyard, down the front steps and ran through the streets of Paris.

* * *

Grant was tapping away on his computer as he researched Gabriel Agreste for his upcoming interview with him. He was laying back on a chaise longue when the door suddenly burst open and his daughter in tears came running through. Alicia ran up the stairs to the second floor and slammed her bedroom door shut. Before Grant could go ask why she was home so early, the phone rang. It was the school...

Alicia threw herself onto her bed as tears streamed down her face. Maybe transferring to a Parisian school wasn't the best idea? Not with that Chloé girl there. She sat up on her bed and looked down at her jacket. She ran away because of a jacket? Alicia pulled the jacket off and stumbled to stand in front of her wardrobe mirror. Her glasses were foggy and her cheeks were stained. She sighed.

"Why are you so anxious all the time?" Alicia asked herself.

"Ali?!" Grant called and he opened her bedroom door "Hey, Ali, the school just called. They said a mean girl tried to take your jacket because it's one of your mother's designs. Is that right?"

"Y-Yeah..." she sniffed "I just... I couldn't... I'm sorry for skipping..."

Grant gave her a tight hug and let her cry into him before going to sort it out with the school. Alicia was left alone and she took the opportunity to wallow in self-pity. She kicked off her shoes and closed her window blinds before collapsing onto her bed. She put her glasses on her beside table and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

 _"I just..."_ she thought _"...want to be brave,"_

* * *

 _Alicia's Bedroom - 4:33 p.m._

Alicia was deep asleep when a light in her eyes woke her up. She sat up, rubbed her eyes and put on her glasses. The light was coming from the unpacked boxes in the corner of her room. Curious, Alicia pushed the boxes aside and found her mother's parting gift glowing from the inside. She ripped open the wrapping paper to find a velvet box. As she opened the box, the light intensified.

"What the- GAAH!"


	4. Chapter III: The Eagle Miraculous

Golden Eagle

Chapter III:

The Eagle Miraculous

* * *

Alicia was thrown back by the sudden burst of light and she gasped in breath. When the light dimmed, she crawled back over to it and looked into the box. Inside was a gold chain with a black onyx gem cut into a hexagon. Curled up in the middle of the chain was a yellow creature with a big head, a little torso, stubby limbs and a pair of delicate bird wings on its back. It opened two big blue eyes and it sat up, rubbing its eyes as if it had been asleep. For a moment, they stared at each other before the creature stood up.

"Are you my new partner?" it asked in a horse voice but Alicia stayed silent "I'm Dono, a Kwami and I inhabit the Eagle Miraculous,"

"The... the what?" Alicia stammered "Stay... stay away from me!"

"Please... calm down. I won't hurt you. I'm here to _help_ you!" Dono exclaimed.

Alicia tried to run to the bedroom door but Dono flew in front of the door handle to stop her. She frantically tossed an empty box at him before diving under her bed covers. Was she going insane? Had she finally snapped? What was that thing?! Alicia's bedsheets began to softly glow and Dono came crawling over to her. His soft glow lit up the dark space and caused the panicked tears in her eyes to blur her vision.

"Let's start again..." he said "Hi, I'm Dono and I'm a Kwami,"

"I'm... I'm Alicia Moira Blaise..." Alicia said "Wh-What's a Kwami?"

"We're eternal beings that inhabit different Miraculous. Whoever possesses the Miraculous is imbued with magical power to save the world!" Dono explained "My Miraculous is the Eagle Miraculous. If you put it on, I'll give _you_ the power and you can become a _superhero!_ "

Alicia pushed the blanket off and jumped to her feet. A superhero? Her?! Wait, was she believing this was actually happening?! Dono floated up and hung in the air by her face.

"How... this can't be happening..." Alicia gasped and she fell to the floor in shock.

Dono sat down on the floor next to her and waited for her to calm down. It took quite a while. The Kwami just sat, rocking back and forth with his hands holding his toes. Alicia looked ready to pass out so he hopped into the air and flew over to the Miraculous. The glow died as his "awakening" reached its end and he picked up the pendant.

"Alicia, you are the owner of the Eagle Miraculous now so it is your duty to become Golden Eagle and protect the world," Dono said, presenting her the necklace "Just put it on and repeat after me,"

Still stunned, Alicia took the necklace from him and numbly put it on around her neck. She looked down at the Kwami and he told her the phrase she had to repeat:

 _"Dono, wings out!"_

* * *

Ladybug and Cat Noir sat on the rooftops of Paris as they waited for their help to be required. Patrols like these were boring so they absent-mindedly fiddled with their weapons. Meanwhile, a T.V creator had gotten the heartbreaking news that her show was cancelled without a finale and an akuma was sent her way.

"So... got any plans this weekend?" Cat Noir asked.

Before Ladybug could make the appropriate sarcastic comeback, every T.V device in Paris got an image of a cackling woman.

 **"Hello, Paris, Screen Queen here and I'm sorry to announce that you've all been _cancelled!_ Time to storyboard your series finale!"**

Down in the streets, scribbled monsters appeared but got more and more detailed and solid as the sketches were improved upon. Ladybug and Cat Noir jumped down from the rooftop and got in the way of some citizens and a hoard of storyboarded monsters.

"You ever think we need a T.V show?" Cat Noir bantered "We could call it... The Miraculous Adventures of Ladybug and Cat Noir,"

"Catchy but not the time," Ladybug retorted.

She threw her yoyo out and it ripped through a storyboard monster. Seeing this, Cat Noir broke the cap off a fire hydrant with his staff and sprayed water at the storyboards. They turned to mush and they systematically wiped out the storyboarded monsters while evacuating the citizens inside.

"Ya know, I swear I recognize those monsters but I can't remember from where..." Cat Noir said.

Ladybug considered this as she shoved more storyboard monsters into the Seine. They looked like goblins with medieval armour and weaponry. The design wasn't perfect yet so they moved clumsily. From her hiding place, Screen Queen gritted her teeth and began sketching in her notebook again. This time, the monsters would be better. Streamline iguana-like beings appeared with more thought out designs so they could actually work. They also had splotches of colours and a more detailed appearance.

"Uh oh... looks like Screen Queen's figuring out the plotline for the episode," Cat Noir said "Wonder what the script's going to be like?"

"That's it!" Ladybug exclaimed "The animation studios! If she works on a show that requires storyboards then it has got to be animated. She must be there!"

"Let's go," Cat Noir agreed.

Screen Queen happily began designing a new monster. She looked back at the previous ones to see what could be improved upon and what was a weak design. She put her heart and soul into her show so why did the Network Executives cancel it? Pleased with the new villain design, Screen Queen jumped into the computer screen and began work on the CGI.

* * *

At the entrance of the animation studios, Ladybug and Cat Noir ran through the automatic doors. The lights were down and the lobby was wrecked. The superhero duo looked around and Cat Noir noticed a poster for one of the studio's shows was left pristine. All the others were shredded but this one was left perfectly fine.

"Hey, L.B., check this out," he said.

"Hyper-Powered Super Force 4?" Ladybug read from the poster "Created by Adelaide Bellemy,"

"Yeah, I heard it was being cancelled after Season 4 bombed. The creator said it was part of some multi-season arc but-" Cat Noir paused "Wait..."

"Adelaide Bellemy is Screen Queen. She must have been angry that her show got cancelled," Ladybug realized.

The duo ran through the halls in the direction of HPSF4's animation studio. Screen Queen watched from the security monitor and an evil smile spread across her face. With a snap of her fingers, the CGI monsters came to life. Ladybug and Cat Noir felt the vibrations as something big approached them and Ladybug quickly pulled Cat Noir through the nearest door (that happened to lead to the motion capture stage).

"Let's think," said Cat Noir "What comes next after storyboards and detailed sketching?"

"Hyper-Powered Super Force 4 is CGI, right?" Ladybug asked.

Before her partner could answer, something blocked the doors from the hallway. The superheroes prepped their weapons and the CGI monster broke down the door. It was a gorilla: King Kong style! It wore post-apocalyptic battle gear and wielded a spear. The gorilla beat its chest and hollered before charging at them, it's spear ready. Almost too-easily, Ladybug wrapped her yoyo around the spear and jumped over the gorilla, pulling the spear away from him.

 _"Cataclysm!"_

Cat Noir punched the ground and the floor broke beneath the gorilla enough to catch it. The gorilla looked down nonchalantly and grew three-times in size, breaking free and destroying the glass roof. Ladybug and Cat Noir were ready to fight it when a blur of yellow came rocketing down and hit the gorilla in the back of the head. The yellow blur came to a stop in front of them and turned around to face them with a big smile.

She wore a yellow bodysuit with a white turtleneck that had a golden jewel hanging from a silver chain coming from underneath. On her face was a yellow mask with an orange beak over her nose. On her back were a pair of small brown wings on her shoulder blades with a brown quiver of arrows between them. Fastened to her right wrist was a white oval with what looked like a folded bow attached. Around her waist was a brown belt and her dark brown hair was up in a white scrunchy.

"Who the- who the heck are you?!" Cat Noir exclaimed.

"My name? It's Golden Eagle and I'm just somebody who happened upon a Miraculous like you guys," she said "I used my Eagle Vision to get a good look around here and Screen Queen's in her office working on more CGI monsters while watching the security feed. Cat Noir, destroy the security cameras!"

"Do it, Cat!" Ladybug agreed.

Cat Noir used his staff to get high enough to reach a security camera and destroyed it, short-circuiting the entire system. Seeing the gorilla getting back up, the bow mounted on Golden Eagle's wrist fell into her hand and she drew a silver arrow with a feather-like point against the string. She released it and broke the CGI monster.

"How'd you do that?" Cat Noir asked.

"The gorilla was a prototype-CGI. I just fired my Feather-Tipped Silver Arrow through an anomaly in its animation. The next monster will look a lot smoother so we better hurry!" Golden Eagle explained.

She folded her bow back down as it shrank and attached it to its "dock" on her wrist. Her wings flapped in anticipation and the three Miraculous users ran in the direction of Adelaide Bellemy's office. Cat Noir noticed the first paw pad on his ring disappear and they picked up the pace.

* * *

Ladybug broke down the office door but found the room empty. They put their weapons down to search for a clue to where she went. Distracted, Golden Eagle began fiddling with the buttons on her bow's holder. After a few random button combinations, her bow and the holder transformed together to turn into a crossbow stationed on her wrist.

"Huh... cool. Seems my bow changes type depending on the situation," she muttered to herself, having not even noticed how her quiver had shrunk down too.

"How about you stop playing with your weapon and help us look for Screen Queen. I'm still not sure if we can trust you yet," Ladybug pointed out.

"Gimme a break. Until a few hours ago, I didn't even know you guys existed let alone Kwami and Miraculouses," Golden Eagle retorted.

"Wait... what?! You're that much of a noob?!" Cat Noir exclaimed.

Golden Eagle turned her back on the other Miraculous user and crossed her arms in a huff. There was another beep and Cat Noir's ring lost that much more power. Ladybug pinched the bridge of her nose before addressing the two of them.

"Alright, listen up. Eagle, I assume you have excellent vision due to that comment you made earlier and Cat, I _know_ you have night vision. Time to use your eyes to find that akuma!"

"Question!"

"What is it, Golden Eagle?"

"What's an akuma?"

* * *

After explaining about Hawk Moth and the akuma in a nut shell, the three masked teenagers ran off in separate directions. The blinking from Cat Noir's ring apparently meant he was about to transform back so he headed in the direction of the kitchen to feed his Kwami once he did. Golden Eagle looked down at the yellow topaz that now hung from her neck. There were silver lines along the edges that separated it into five segments. Presumably, they represented how long until she had to transform back.

Screen Queen happily lazed around the test screening room as she put the finishing touches on her next monster. As she completed the monster's horns, all three doors in were kicked open and Ladybug, Cat Noir (now repowered) and Golden Eagle entered. Screen Queen angrily activated her new monster she sent it after the unknown Golden Eagle.

"Oh, crud," she complained when a strange new phrase seemed to bubble up in her throat _"Golden Wings!"_

Her small brown glider wings began to glow a heavenly gold and lifted her off the ground. Golden Eagle flew above the gorilla/lizard/rock/troll thing and took her bow out. It glowed and turned into a long bow, ideal for long-distance sniping.

"Ladybug!" Cat Noir exclaimed.

 _"Lucky Charm!"_

Ladybug's polka-dotted yoyo spun over her head, releasing hearts before it dropped back down. In her hands, she held jumper cables. Thinking hard, she looked around the room and a plan came to mind.

"Cat Noir, I need access to the building's wiring! Golden Eagle, lure the monster closer to that water fountain!" she ordered.

Activating Cataclysm for the second time that night, Cat Noir pulled a light switch out of the wall and ripped it away from its wiring. Ladybug knocked over the water fountain so it spilled everywhere and she hooked the jumper cables to the ends of the wires before getting in position with the live other ends. Golden Eagle flew back from the monster's reach and used her weapon's current long bow form to keep hitting it despite the distance.

"Little closer, Eagle!" Ladybug exclaimed.

A segment of Golden Eagle's pendant went dark and she felt her wings losing power. She looked down at Ladybug and Cat Noir and saw the plan they had in action. She drew back another silver arrow with its feather-themed tip and she put the power of her wings into the shot.

"Eat this, you poorly-animated CGI freak!" and Golden Eagle released the arrow.

The image of Golden Wings appeared on either side of the silver arrow and it hit the monster square on the forehead. It toppled back and stepped into the spilled water. Ladybug quickly put the live ends of the jumper cables into the puddle and electricity shot through the monster, breaking apart its coding.

"No!" Screen Queen yelled and she lifted her pen to her notebook.

"Ladybug, the notebook!" Cat Noir realized "The akuma's gotta be there!"

Golden Eagle sat up from where she collapsed onto the ground and saw another segment of her Miraculous go dark. She looked over at Screen Queen and remembered that even without Golden Wings, she could still glide using her usual wings. She pushed forward off the ground and shot across the room, snatching the notebook away as she passed. Golden Eagle turned around and threw the notebook in Ladybug's direction. Ladybug threw her yoyo at it and the notebook ripped in two; the evil akuma came flying out.

"Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug exclaimed and she captured the akuma before releasing it "Bye-bye, little butterfly,"


	5. Chapter IV: A New Hero in Town

Golden Eagle

Chapter IV:

A New Hero in Town

* * *

Alicia moaned and opened her eyes. She was back in her bedroom but now wore the onyx pendant around her neck. Her glasses were hooked into the pocket of her jeans and she groggily put them back on her face.

"Good morning!" said Dono, floating over to her "We did a lot last night,"

"So... it wasn't a dream? I really became a superhero called Golden Eagle?" Alicia asked.

"Yep and you totally kicked butt with Ladybug and Cat Noir!" Dono excitedly exclaimed.

Alicia smiled and yawned, stretching her arms above her head. She looked over at her alarm clock and the time fully woke her up. **08:23 a.m.**

"Crud! School starts in less than ten minutes!" Alicia exclaimed.

"Oh, no! We better hurry! Got something I can hide in?" Dono asked.

Alicia raced around the place, brushing her teeth and getting changed all at the same time. Dono carefully put what he thought she'd need in her messenger bag before snuggling down inside to wait until he was needed.

* * *

Everyone at Collège Françoise Dupont (and all of Paris) were abuzz about the new superhero. People were watching and rewatching the footage of Golden Eagle flying off before her Miraculous lost all power. Alicia kept her head down with her hair in her face as she made her way through the crowd towards her classroom. She kept her Miraculous tucked under her shirt and Dono was in the bottom of her messenger back, surfing the web on her phone.

"Hey, Alicia, glad to see Chloé didn't scare you away from our school all together," Marinette said.

Alicia jumped at Marinette's sudden appearance and quickly nodded.

"Oh... uh-huh," she mumbled.

Still uneasy about everything, she entered the classroom and took her seat behind Marinette and Alya. Alya was showing everyone around her any and all footage she could get about Golden Eagle. Most people were excited just because she could fly.

"Golden Eagle must feel like the freest person in the world flying over Paris," Alya said.

Alicia cowered away and retreated into her sketchbook. Last night had admittedly been the greatest night of her life. She had flown and fought evil and been brave! Alya was right. She really had felt like the freest person in the world. Miss Bustier entered and everyone quietened down for the lesson to begin. Alicia looked up and saw Alya slyly showing Marinette something on her phone under their shared desk. With her stomach tied into a knot, she looked back down at her sketchbook and inadvertently tuned out Miss Bustier's lesson.

* * *

After the fiasco last time she had lunch in the courtyard, Alicia retreated to a corner of the library where no one could see her. As she reached into her bag for her lunch, Dono came flying out and stretched.

"Wow, Alicia, your bag is cramp. We need a better hiding place for me," he said.

"Ssh! We're in the library so you've gotta stay quiet," Alicia hissed.

"Okay, okay. Just give me some food 'cause I'm starved," Dono complained.

Alicia looked into her lunchbag and looked around. She had a juice box, PB&J sandwich, some carrot sticks and a cookie for dessert. The lunch her father had packed made her remember the time before her parents divorced and her father would make her lunches like this every day. Dono took the little baggie of carrot sticks and began munching on them. Alicia pierced the top of the juice box with the straw and sipped the apple juice a bit before moving on to her sandwich.

"So... Ladybug and Cat Noir said that Kwami have to eat to regain strength after you depower. What do you eat?" Alicia asked.

"Hm... I prefer ice-cream to be honest. Yeah, yummy gooy caramel ice-cream!" Dono said.

"That'll be hard to find if we lose power in the middle of a fight," Alicia pointed out "But I'll try my best,"

"And that's all you need to do," the Kwami said, eating the last carrot stick.

* * *

At the end of the day, the class had science with Ms. Mendeleiev that Alicia soon found out didn't like people drawing rather than taking notes. The teacher stood her in front of the classroom before starting to rant.

"Miss Blaise, it's your second day and yet you've already gotten into trouble. Drawing is a waste of time that won't amount to anything! You're here to learn so stop this pointless scribbling!"

Alicia looked down at the ground, trying to hide the fact she was trembling when something inside of her clicked. She had defeated an akumatized supervillain! Surely this wasn't that dangerous.

"Drawing is..."

"Hm?"

She gulped as she looked up at Ms. Mendeleiev's critical eyes. Her fingers squeezed her notebook until her knuckles were white and her pounding heartbeak throbbing in her head.

"Drawing isn't pointless," Alicia mumbled.

"Miss Blaise, as you are new, I won't give you detention but don't you _ever_ talk back to me again! Now, sit down,"

With these strict words, Alicia returned to her seat and kept her head down. Her heart was racing. She couldn't believe she had spoken back to someone. It was unreal. The lesson continued and Alicia sat quietly, hoping not to be noticed again. Her dark brown hair fell like curtains either side of her face and obscured her vision of everyone else. Just as school was about to end, Ms. Mendeleiev assigned a class project.

"In teams of two that _I_ will decide, you will devise an experiment to demonstrate a scientific phenomena of your choice and present your findings and reasoning as to why your experiment proves your point," she explained "As for the teams... Adrien will work with Nathaneäl, Nino with Ivan, Alya with Rose..." after going through the entire class, she finally came to Alicia "and that leaves Alicia to work with Marinette,"

Ms. Mendeleiev dismissed the class and the pairings split off to discuss their projects. Alicia started to put her things away when Marinette approached her. Cautiously, she closed her bag to keep Dono hidden.

"So, you want to come to my place to work on the project or would you prefer we go to yours?" Marinette asked.

"Uh... I... um... uhh..." Alicia stammered "Y-Your's is... is fine,"

"Okay, then let's go,"

* * *

Alicia pushed her electric scooter along as she walked with Marinette to the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. When they entered, she was met with the smell of freshly baked pastries.

"I'm back from school!" Marinette called.

"Welcome home, sweetie!" Tom called from the kitchen.

Marinette's mother was at the till, finishing the transaction with the only customer left in the store. Alicia saw how Sabine hugged her daughter and she began to miss her own mother. Bridget was a very loving and devoted mother who would do anything for her kids. Despite being a fashion designer, you could easily find her in sweats and an oversized T-shirt while gorging on ice-cream and rocking out to Jagged Stone. Sometimes, she was just a big kid and others she was a bad-ass businesswoman running her own fashion brand in NYC. Alicia felt her fists clench and she bit back the tears. Last thing she wanted was to cause a scene right there and then.

"C'mon, my room's this way," Marinette said, heading up the stairs "Oh, and you can leave your scooter folded behind the counter,"

Alicia did as she was told and followed Marinette up the stairs to the apartment above the bakery. They went up even more stairs and Marinette had to open a trap door for them to climb into her room. Alicia looked around and dropped her bag on the floor. There was a tiny _'oof'_ from Dono and she cringed in the hope Marinette hadn't heard him. Marinette showed no signs of having heard him and she put her school bag on her desk.

"So... What experiment do you wanna do?" she asked, turning to her.

Alicia jumped.

"H-Huh? Oh, um, I... uh... dunno," she stammered.

Marinette frowned and sat at her desk. She pulled a science book off of her desk shelf and began flipping through for ideas. Alicia looked around and spotted that several pictures of Adrien modelling his father's designs were pinned to her wall. A blush rose in her cheeks and she pretended not to have noticed.

"Wh-What... What about... uh..." she stammered "Um..."

"Yeah?" Marinette asked, turning around to look at her "Got an idea?"

"W-Well..."

Before Alicia could finish, she saw Dono waving for her attention from the corner of her bag. She tensed up and grabbed her bag.

"I-I... just need the toilet, sorry," and she dashed out.

* * *

Alicia burst through the bathroom door and quickly locked it behind her. She slumped down on the toilet seat and unbuckled her messenger bag. Dono came flying out and he looked out the narrow bathroom window.

"Dono, what's wrong?" Alicia asked.

"I can sense an akuma attack coming. We need to transform and go find it," he explained "Hurry!"

Alicia looked back at the door, wondering what Marinette would say to her sudden disappearance but she knew she had to go. She pulled her onyx pendant out from under her shirt and stepped back.

 _"Dono, wings out!"_

Alicia's onyx pendant turned gold and the chain turned silver as Dono went spiralling into it. With her clothes turning to Golden Eagle's yellow bodysuit, she reached back and tapped her shoulder blades. The pair of glider wings sprouted and flapped for a moment when the quiver materialized between them. Alicia's dark brown hair was pulled back and tied into a ponytail. The thick-rimmed glasses on her face were replaced by her mask and she opened her bird-like golden eyes. The brown belt snapped around her waist and the oval dock on her right wrist materialized with her bow shrunk and docked inside. Her white scarf wrapped around her neck and the transformation was complete.

"Sorry, Marinette, but Golden Eagle's needed," she said and she climbed out the bathroom window.

* * *

Marinette knew Alicia had anxiety issues but how long could she stay in the bathroom? Tikki climbed out of her bag and sat on her partner's shoulder.

"I don't know what to do, Tikki. I want to be friends with Alicia but she hardly talks to me," Marinette said.

"Just give her time. Remember how nervous you were before you became Ladybug? Alicia's new to school, to the city, to the country! I bet you'll become great friends as soon as she settles in," Tikki reassured "For now, let's find a subject for your project,"

As soon as Marinette turned on her computer to search, a news alert came up about an akumatized villain attack. Feeling guilty for skipping out on Alicia, Marinette quickly transformed and left to go fight it.

* * *

Golden Eagle landed on the rigging of the Eiffel Tower and looked down at the people below. Her instincts told her this was where the akuma was going to strike but she had no idea how. Using Eagle Vision, she surveyed the crowd below and spotted a black butterfly heading for a gloomy university student who was covered in paint and feathers.

"No, wait!" she yelled.

She jumped down to try to stop it but as the guy looked up at her, the akuma entered the joy-buzzer in his hand. Golden Eagle landed just as the man was akumatized and a new villain stood up.

"Hoohoohoo! Prankster's the name and pulling pranks is my game!" he chuckled.

"Great, I never liked clowns," she muttered.

Prankster was dressed in a red court jester outfit with blue skin and a domino mask. He reached into a "bag-o'-tricks" secured to his belt and took out a comically oversized mallet. It may have been yellow and covered in red stars but it didn't look fun. Frantically, Golden Eagle dived out of the way as Prankster slammed his mallet into the ground. She pulled out her bow and it changed into a *compound bow. She drew back a silver arrow and aimed for Prankster's hands to try to knock the mallet away from him.

 _"Where the heck are Ladybug and Cat Noir?"_ Golden Eagle thought _"Wait... can't their Kwami tell when there's an akuma attack coming like Dono? Crud!"_

Prankster hit her arrows right out of the air with his mallet before clumsily swinging it around. Laughing, he hit one of the legs of the Eiffel Tower and laughed even harder as the structure began to slide out of place.

"Double crud," Golden Eagle muttered.

Prankster threw his mallet at another leg and collapsed laughing as metal beams started to fall from up high. Finally, Ladybug and Cat Noir arrived.

"Yikes! We look away for five minutes and this happens!" Cat Noir complained like a disappointed parent.

"We've got to stop it from falling!" Ladybug exclaimed "Cat, use your staff and jam it between the tower and the ground. Eagle, fly up there and try to push it the other way!"

Cat Noir jabbed one end of his staff into the ground at just the right angle before extending it to push against the direction the Eiffel Tower was falling in.

 _"Golden Wings!"_

Golden Eagle flew up and pushed against the tower, her glowing wings flapping furiously. She looked down and saw Cat Noir struggling to keep his staff steady. Ladybug better have had a plan because with the use of Golden Wings, Golden Eagle only had a few more minutes.

"Ladybug!" she yelled "Do something! Can't keep holding up the _FLIPPING EIFFEL TOWER_ for much longer!"

"Working on it!" Ladybug yelled back _"Lucky Charm!"_

* * *

 ***Bow Facts: a compound bow is one with mechanical aid for pulling back the string (typically wheels on either end). Golden Eagle's bow's base form is a takedown bow (one made to fold away into three or so pieces).**


	6. Chapter V: Gone at Once

Golden Eagle

Chapter V:

Gone at Once

* * *

 _"Lucky Charm!"_

Ladybug's yoyo spun over her head and an extremely long silk scarf appeared. She looked around and a plan formulated in her mind. It would be a tricky one, though...

"Eagle, you're gonna have to hold it up yourself for a moment!" she called.

"WHAT?!" Golden Eagle screamed.

"For just a moment! Cat, I need you to secure your staff in the ground as much as you can and make sure it can't move!" Ladybug yelled "On three... one, two... three!"

Cat Noir retracted his staff and ran into the middle of the street. He stabbed his staff into the concrete and extended it to about three stories high. He then stacked cars and benches and more around the base to keep it steady. Ladybug bounced around the broken legs of the Eiffel Tower, tying the endless silk scarf around them. She then started pushing the scarf towards Cat Noir's staff to use it as an anchor. Golden Eagle saw two segments of her Miraculous go dark and she looked down to see what Ladybug was doing. Fun Fact: when woven together, silk is stronger than steel! Seeing that the knots tying the scarf to the Eiffel Tower were coming loose, Golden Eagle used a crossbow to fire arrows to staple them in.

"Sorry, guys! I'm out!" she yelled.

Just as Ladybug managed to hook the scarf to the staff, Golden Eagle lost power and she collapsed from the sky. Exhausted, Alicia looked around to see no one had spotted her detransformation and picked up Dono in her hands.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Ice-cweeeeeeaaaaaaaam..." Dono whined "Caramel... _ice-creeeeeeaaaaammmmm!"_

Alicia looked around and spotted an ice-cream parlor on the other side of the street. She peeked out to see Ladybug and Cat Noir had completed the plan to temporarily stop the Eiffel Tower from collapsing. With a sigh of relief, she made a break for the ice-cream parlor. The moment she got inside, she ran up to the counter and slammed a handful of notes onto the counter.

"I need a pint of caramel ice-cream _now,_ please!" Alicia gasped.

* * *

With a pint of caramel ice-cream in her arms, Alicia hid in an alleyway and pried off the lid. She took the exhausted Dono out from her jacket, gave him the spoon and dropped him in the box. Dono weakly tried to scoop some ice-cream up only to collapse. Frantically, Alicia took the spoon and gathered some ice-cream on the end to feed to the Kwami.

"We gotta hurry and take down Prankster. I doubt a silk scarf can support the Eiffel Tower forever," she said as she continued to spoon-feed Dono.

She looked out and saw Ladybug and Cat Noir run into hiding too as they lost power as well. Dono got stronger with every spoonful until he was floating around like before.

 _"Dono, wings out!"_

* * *

Golden Eagle glided on the wind, her Eagle Vision scanning the city for Prankster to no avail. She glided back down to Ladybug and Cat Noir on the rooftops and her wings flapped in frustration.

"Couldn't see him..." she panted "He couldn't have disappeared off the face of the Earth! I'll find him just... give me a minute,"

"Akumatized villains tend to want revenge on somebody. Who would Prankster want revenge on? That's probably where he's gone," Ladybug said.

"Excellent deduction, my Lady," Cat Noir purred.

"I saw him before he was akumatized," Golden Eagle said "He was covered in paint and feathers and wasn't looking too happy,"

"Sounds like he got pranked," Cat Noir said " _Heeey_ , now that I think about it, there's a university not far from here that has this yearly prank week. It can get pretty rough. I remember they had to call the police to deal with it once,"

"Sounds right. Let's go," Ladybug agreed "Golden Eagle, glide over and check it out ahead of us. Call us if there's something,"

"Call you on what? Don't exactly have your number,"

After receiving a quick tutorial on her communicator, Golden Eagle caught a breeze and glided in the direction of the university. Her vision zoomed in on the campus and she saw Prankster terrorizing the students. Confirmation.

* * *

"Ayer! P-Please! This isn't- this isn't funny!" a student yelled.

"Aww, don't like it when _you're_ the one being covered in paint and feathers in front of the girl you like?" Prankster coo'd "HAHA! This is hilarious!"

He pulled a giant pillow from his bag-o'-tricks and slammed it on the ground. Feathers burst out and stuck to the poor guy as he struggled to see through the paint. Prankster cackled and was about to do it all again when a blur of yellow pulled the guy out of the way of the floating paint can.

" _He-ey!_ No fun!" Prankster complained.

He pulled out another prop hammer and tried to squash Golden Eagle with it. She pushed the civilian away before jumping back.

"I heard what that guy called you. So, your name's Ayer? Cool name," she said.

"Ayer was a loser computer emo who couldn't even talk to the girl he liked. I'm Prankster, the colourful clown who'll make sure _everyone... dies laughing,"_ and Prankster pulled a twisted grin.

" _Okaaaay_ , Joker, but this ain't Gotham so your butt's gonna be kicked by a bug, a cat and a bird. You okay with that?" Golden Eagle chided.

Ladybug and Cat Noir dropped down from the rooftops so they were covering him from all corners. All at once, they attacked him and he swung his mallet around. However, Ladybug eventually managed to kick the joy-buzzer out of Prankster's hand and captured the akuma (luckily, this fixed the Eiffel Tower too).

* * *

"A-Alicia?! I'm so sorry I disappeared, I-"

Marinette entered her bedroom to see her project partner hadn't returned from the bathroom yet. She heard the sound of running from below and Alicia came frantically running into her room. Alicia clumsily tripped and slammed into the floor at Marinette's feet.

"S-Sorry, I-I just... I was feeling, uh, homesick so... so I was talking to my mum... on my phone... in the bathroom," she stammered.

Marinette looked at her before giving her a helping hand up. She looked at her curiously before they got to their science project again. Alicia hadn't even noticed she was gone...

* * *

 **Okay... the silk scarf bit is kinda farfetched but I couldn't come up with anything else. This chapter is also shorter than the others just because the perfect time to finish came earlier than usual.**


	7. Chapter VI: Crushing

**I just read that according to Thomas Astruc (the creator of Miraculous), Kwami names have to be short and have a double-letter in them. To conform to this, I'll be spelling "Dono" with a double-N from now on.**

 **Also the yellow miraculous has been revealed to be a bee but let's say the Eagle Miraculous is the Gold Miraculous, NOT the Yellow Miraculous. Heheheh... :I**

* * *

Golden Eagle

Chapter VI:

Crushing

* * *

After a week of living in Paris, attending Collège Françoise Dupont and fighting crime as Golden Eagle, Alicia felt like she was getting into the swing of things. She still hardly talked to her classmates but she wasn't sketching in class rather than paying attention anymore. Of course, she still enjoyed sketching whenever she could and in this occasion, she was sketching Marinette before school began.

"So... you're drawing Marinette to work on drawing people?" Alya asked as she watched over her shoulder.

"Uh-huh," Alicia mumbled, gently dragging the pencil this way and that "People are... people are tricky... to draw,"

"Whoa, nice drawing, Alicia," Adrien said as he and Nino approached them.

Their sudden appearance made Alicia jump and the point of her pencil broke off on the page. Unnerved, she put her pencil case and sketchbook into her school bag and timidly walked off. Alya and Marinette both gave Adrien and Nino certain _looks_.

"My bad," Adrien admitted.

"Yeah, nice going, dude," Nino said, punching him in the shoulder.

Alicia looked back at them and saw the four of them smiling together. They really were friends but was she? Last time she had a friend, the other person grew more and more superficial until she wasn't the same girl anymore and began bullying her. Thinking of her unfortunate record with making friends, Alicia looked down as she entered Miss Bustier's classroom and took her seat.

* * *

Following what had become routine for them, Alicia hid away in the library for lunch so Donno could stretch his wings outside of her bag. But as they ate their food, Donno's eagle hearing picked up on someone asking where Alicia was. He quickly hid under her beanie as Alya and Marinette turned to corner.

"Hey, Alicia, what are you doing eating here?" Alya asked.

Alicia took a bite out of her sandwich before answering.

"It's quiet..." she mumbled "What do you want?"

"Mr. Damocles wants to speak with you since you haven't signed up for a club yet," Marinette explained "We could go with you if you want,"

"N-No, thanks. I can handle it," Alicia said as she got up to go.

She packed her lunch back up and swung her bag over her shoulder. With every step she took, she could feel Donno gripping to the back of her head as the end of her beanie bounced. When they were out of view of anyone, Alicia took off her beanie and Donno shot into her jeans' pocket. He peaked his head out and looked up at her.

"Why'd you have to be in a club?" he asked.

"My grades from my old school weren't the best 'cause I couldn't focus on studying with all the bullying so to help my marks I've gotta join a club for extra credit," Alicia explained "And I have to join one by the end of January or my club credit won't be enough and I'll have to go to Summer School,"

"Oh... and that's bad?" Donno asked "But, wait! What if Golden Eagle's needed during a club meeting?"

"That's why I've been putting it off,"

She pushed him down into her pocket as she reached Mr. Damocles' office and she knocked on the door. The few seconds she had to wait were agonizing...

 _"Come in,"_

Alicia opened the door and sat down in front of Mr. Damocles' desk as he gave her an inquisitive look. She gulped and shied away.

"I thought we agreed you needed to join a club to help your grades, Alicia," he said.

"I... I know, sir... I just... the thought of... the other people..." she stammered.

"Alicia... I know you have- issues- with talking to people but your grades are suffering because of it. You have to join a club or it's Summer School for you," Mr. Damocles reminded her "Here's a list of all the clubs that still have open slots for you. Pick one by the end of the day,"

He handed her a piece of paper and Alicia was let out. She leaned against the wall outside of the principal's office and slid down to the ground. She really didn't want to join a club but she had to. Alicia curled up on the floor with the club sheet crumpled in her hand. Donno poked out of her pocket and flew up to her face. He landed on her knee and she lifted her head to look at him. The Kwami smiled at her and she gave him a little smile back before poking his head.

"Okay, now. Let's pick a club," Donno said and he took the club sheet from her "There's chemistry, dance, acting, cooking, art and the school newspaper. What do you want to do more or which one can you skip out on the easiest?"

"I dunno, Donno," Alicia sighed, taking the club sheet back "Art and the school newspaper doesn't sound too bad. Then again, newspapers have deadlines and pressure to come up with good stories. Papa says that's why he doesn't work full-time for only one paper. The art club seems like my best choice but I don't know..."

"Don't worry, Alicia, think of it as a test of courage. You're afraid of people so joining a club will be good for your anxiety issues and maybe you can make some human friends too," Donno said "C'mon, let's go sign up before lunch is over!"

Alicia got up and Donno hid under her hat again but in a more comfortable position. She folded the crumpled piece of paper up and put it in her messenger bag's front pocket. The information said the art club met after school on Tuesdays and Thursdays and that the art room was open to them during breaks between classes. In her week of attendance, Alicia hadn't seen the art room yet so found herself turned around a couple of times trying to find it.

* * *

The art room was in one of the more obscure locations of Collège Françoise Dupont that wasn't accessible through the courtyard. Before opening the door, Alicia looked through the narrow door window to see a red-haired boy from her class listening to headphones while painting. She cautiously turned the handle and stepped inside.

"Uhh... hello?" she stammered "This is the art club, right?"

The boy took his headphones off and turned around to see her standing there. He put his paintbrush down and turned off his iPod to speak to her.

"Uh, yeah, this is the art club. I'm Nathanaël and you're Alicia, right?" he asked "We're in Miss Bustier's class together,"

An embarrassed blush rushed into Alicia's cheeks and she shied away, nodding.

"I, uh, I wanted to- to- maybe... join the, uh, art club? But... no one else... is- is here..." she stammered.

"Oh, yeah, well... there used to be more people but there are different kinds of art, y'know? Anyone in the art club for photography left to join the school newspaper and anyone who joined for graphic novel illustration switched over to the comic book club and so on. I'm the only one actually interested in drawing and painting," Nathanaël said "What are you interested in?"

"Uhh... I like... to draw," Alicia stammered "I can't bring myself to- to talk about my feelings very often so... I, uh, I try to draw them so... other people would understand... how- how I'm... feeling,"

For some reason, Nathanaël's face turned red too and he embarrassingly turned away. He picked up his headphones again and pointed to an empty desk.

"You can... draw there... if you'd like..." he said "Our faculty advisor... is Mrs. Lécuyer. She only comes in on Tuesday and Thursdays due to budget cutbacks, which is also why the art club doesn't get its annual trip to New York this year... again,"

Alicia politely nodded before sitting down at the paint-covered desk. She took out her sketchbook and pencil case and began drawing. Normally, sketching would be an escape for her but the silence weighed heavily in the air. But then, Nathanaël began singing!

"[I say crier! I say liar! I say rise in hell, I stand gazing down at death as they say... war! I'll wage war! I hate war... They say fight for peace but what is that?]" he sang in English.

Alicia found herself blushing as she was unable to figure out what to do. Did he even realize he was singing? Should she tell him? He could get embarrassed... her heart began racing when Nathanaël's voice cut through the fog of anxiety.

"Hey, uh, you don't mind me singing, do you?" he asked "I just really like this singer and I can't really help but sing along. I know, I suck but it's fun,"

"I- I don't mind... you could put it on speaker if you want... I recognize the lyrics and I like her too," Alicia said.

"Heh, thanks, then we can sing along together karaoke-style," Nathanaël said, rubbing the back of his head as his cheeks became as red as his hair.

He put his iPod into the dock and selected the next song on the playlist.

"[All this time I never meant you harm...]" he started then pointed at Alicia.

"[So come what may, it is you I have sworn to protect...]" she sang the next line, her voice scratchy.

"[So don't take all of the blame, we're all at fault. Ah wait, don't take all of the weight, you always do. There will always be something you cannot control. We will set you free, your salvation has begun!]" they sang together.

They both laughed and looked at each other. They blushed and shied away from each other to work on their own art projects. Alicia found her heart was racing, her face was burning and yet... she was smiling? These were all the symptoms of a panic attack and yet she felt... excited! What was this feeling? She was embarrassed and yet she was happy about it? How was that possible?!

* * *

 **Aww, Alicia's developing her first crush! How cute. Sorry for the amount of song lyrics. I just found them singing together to be just adorable! I wanted this chapter to be more about Alicia's everyday life rather than her superhero one. This chapter ended up pretty fluffy, huh? Oh well, it was still cute with Nathanaël finding Alicia's shyness so-sweet and Alicia liking Nathanaël's openness.**

 **Two more things!**

 **1\. Who was the singer they both like? I know, but do you?**

 **2\. If anyone reading this is on DeviantArt, will you please draw me some fanart of Alicia/Golden Eagle? That would be awesome!**

 **'Til next time, TTFN!**


	8. Chapter VII: A Parent's Love

Golden Eagle

Chapter VII:

A Parent's Love

* * *

Alicia sat at her desk as she tried to finish her maths homework. Unfortunately, maths was one of her worse subjects. Out of irritation, she let her head hit the table when her phone rang. Alicia groaned and pressed answer.

"Hello?"

 **"[You sound grumpy. Doing maths?]"**

"[Mum!]" Alicia exclaimed, easily switching over to English.

 **"[Hi, deary, how's Paris? Sorry I haven't been able to call much since you left. I've got a huge fashion show coming up and there's a leak who's been selling my designs to my competitor's. But I've got some time so, how's school?]"**

"[It's okay. There are some really nice people there and the teachers seem to understand about my anxiety issues. I joined the art club today but there's only one other member. His name's... his name's Nathanaël...]" Alicia said and she found herself blushing again.

 **"[Nathanaël is it? Have a little crush on him do you? How sweet]"** Bridget coo'd and her daughter blushed even more **"[Say, have you opened your gift from me yet?]"**

Alicia pulled her pendant out from under her shirt and looked at the black onyx.

"[Yeah... um, about the necklace? Is there something you want to tell me about it?]" she asked as Donno landed on her desk.

 **"[Huh? Whad'ya mean, sweetie? It's an old family heirloom I received from your great-great-grandmother when I was your age. She said something about a fairy when she gave it to me but she was senile by then and it was so long ago that I don't remember the exact story]"**

"[Didn't you ever try it on?]" Alicia asked, rubbing her thumb over the smooth black gem.

 **"[Not really. My hair always gets tangled with necklaces, you know that. Anyway, I'm glad you like it. I love you, Ali]"**

"[Love you too, Mum, bye]"

Alicia put down her phone and looked at the Miraculous. Donno floated up and looked at her. He seemed upset about something.

"You look a lot like your great-great-grandmother, Alicia, she was Golden Eagle too," he said.

"So I'm from a line of superheroes?" Alicia said "Great,"

She pushed away from her desk and leaned back in her chair, looking up at the ceiling. It had only been a week since she left New York but Paris had already grown on her and she was now one of its protectors. The media had mixed feelings about Golden Eagle appearing. Ladybug and Cat Noir seemed to trust her but she could tell they too were hesitant at going from a duo to a trio.

"Hey, Donno? Wanna go for a fly?" she asked _"Donno, wings out!"_

* * *

Golden Eagle glided through the skies of Paris without a thought in her head. In the sky, she had no worries and no anxieties. It was just her and the open air. No responsibilities, no obligations and no fears. Then her bow holder began to buzz and opened up to show the communicator was on with Ladybug on the screen.

"Hey, Ladybug, what's up?"

 **"Golden Eagle? We need to talk. Meet me and Cat Noir at the Louve. ASAP,"** and she hung up.

She'd seen this coming. Sooner or later those two would want to chat with her and try to ascertain to her true motives. Golden Eagle rode the wind currents and glided her way over to the Louve where her Eagle Vision spotted Ladybug and Cat Noir standing on the roof. She glided down to them and pulled back her little brown wings.

"Hey, you guys have decided to interrogate me now?" she asked.

"You're smart," Ladybug said "Tell us, what's your Miraculous?"

Golden Eagle took hold of her pendant and showed them the sparkling yellow topaz. They leaned forward to look at it as if they could determine whether or not it was real themselves.

"And your Kwami's name?" Cat Noir added.

"What are yours' called?" she asked.

"Tikki," Ladybug said, bluntly.

"Plagg," Cat Noir admitted.

"And mine's name is Donno," Golden Eagle answered "Anything else?"

"Yes... where did you get the Eagle Miraculous?" Ladybug asked "Tikki said its been lost for over 50 years,"

Golden Eagle had to think about her response. She didn't want to let slip that she'd only just moved to Paris or that it was an heirloom. Carefully, she chose her words.

"It was a gift from someone who received it from the previous Golden Eagle," she said.

"Who?"

"Can't say,"

"Why?"

"Secret identity stuff,"

Ladybug and Cat Noir both groaned in irritation and Golden Eagle smirked when she suddenly heard cries for help. She stepped forward, past the other two superheroes and she used her Eagle Vision to look for the source of the screams. What she saw was smoke ascending from a burning building.

"Holy- there's a fire!" she exclaimed.

"Where?" Ladybug asked "We can't see it,"

"Follow me!"

Golden Eagle spread out her glider wings and launched off the edge of the roof. Ladybug and Cat Noir took out their weapons and free-ran after her. It wasn't long into they too saw the smoke, heard the screams and smelled the burning.

* * *

"Please, let me save her!" a woman begged, her face covered in soot and her arm burned "My daughter's only 7 and she's disabled! Please! You've got to let me through!"

She tried to push past the police officers but they held her back. The burning apartment building loomed over them like a fiery monster holding her child captive. Paramedics tried to treat her injuries but she continued to try to re-enter the building. There was suddenly a gust of wind and Paris' protectors landed in the street.

"Where's your daughter?" Golden Eagle asked, her previous light-hearted tone replaced with a deadly serious voice.

"Apartment 17-B! Please, save her!" the woman begged.

Golden Eagle looked up at the burning building and her eagle eyes grew determined.

"Ladybug, Cat Noir, rescue as many people as you can. I'm going after this woman's daughter," she said _"Golden Wings!"_

Her brown glider wings turned into magnificent glowing gold eagle wings. She flapped them once and shot into the air, fighting against the air currents. Ladybug and Cat Noir watched in awe for a moment before snapping out of it and rushing in to save the other trapped civilians.

* * *

Alone and trapped under the fallen ceiling, 7-year-old Jolie wrapped her arms over her head and tried to hide her face from the flames. There was a gust of wind and she looked up and she saw what she perceived as a golden angel standing before her. The angel knelt down and tried to lift the fallen ceiling off the trapped Jolie. In her effort, she looked down to see the girl's tear-stained cheeks set ablaze by the light of the fire. Her eyes were wide with fear and hope. Reinvigorated, Golden Eagle screamed as she lifted the ceiling slab up. Jolie smiled up at her with amazement.

"Move forward!" the superhero ordered.

Jolie used her arms to drag herself forward when there was a loud creek and cracks began to spider-web across the ceiling. As the ceiling began to drop dust, Cat Noir appeared from nowhere and tackled Jolie out of the way as it collapsed again. Golden Eagle smiled in relief when the floor began to break apart underneath her. Ladybug's yo-yo wrapped around her waist and she was pulled out from under the collapsed ceiling.

"Everyone else is out! Let's go!" Ladybug ordered.

Golden Eagle lifted Jolie up and held her close as the trio of superheroes jumped from the building as it collapsed in on itself. Golden Wings had worn off so she used her usual glider wings to control their decent. She softly landed in front of Jolie's mother and presented her with her child.

"Jolie!"

"Momma!"

The mother and child embraced and Golden Eagle smiled at them when a pang of longing for her own mother hit her. The woman forced herself to her feet and looked Golden Eagle in the air. She leaned against the superhero and hugged her.

"Thank you, Golden Eagle... you've saved my daughter's life," she said, tears streaming down her face "Thank you..."

The mother fell down to her knees with Jolie in her arms and allowed paramedics to take them both to hospital. Golden Eagle looked down at her pendant and saw that only one segment was still gold, the rest were black.

"Hey, Eagle!" Ladybug called to her.

"Sorry but my Miraculous is about to run out!" Golden Eagle called and she coughed.

"Wait a minute! How much smoke did you inhale?!" Cat Noir asked but she was already gliding away.

* * *

Exhausted, Golden Eagle climbed through her bedroom window as she reverted back. Alicia dropped onto her bed and Donno plopped down beside her on the pillow. She heard Grant calling her name and his footsteps as he headed towards her room. She pushed herself up and got to her feet.

"Ali, where've you been? You said you'd be gone for only a half-hour but that was hours ago!" her father called.

As Alicia reached to open her door for him, she began to cough violently and she fell to her knees. It felt like her lungs were burning and the pain erupted throughout her body. She fell to the floor, violently coughing when her father walked in.

"ALICIA!"

* * *

The next thing she knew, Alicia was waking up in hospital with an endotracheal tube down her throat. Her head was spinning and she reached for her pendant but found it missing from around her neck. She groaned and lay her arms over her face. She took a peek at the clock outside her room and saw it was 11 o'clock at night.

" _Alicia!_ "

Grant threw the door open and ran to her side. He collapsed next to her bed and frantically hugged her but jumped back when she let out a minor cough. He calmed down after that and sat in the chair next to the bed, holding her hand tightly in his. A doctor had followed him in with a clipboard.

"Good to see you awake, Miss Blaise," he said "You suffered from minor smoke inhalation but it was enough to warrant you collapsing,"

"Smoke inhalation?" Grant questioned.

He looked at his daughter and saw that the tips of her deep brown hair, her mouth and nostrils were all slightly singed from fire exposure and hot smoke inhalation. How had he missed that? He was an investigative reporter and yet he hadn't spotted the signs that his daughter had been in a fire?!

* * *

Scared for his daughter and disappointed in himself, Grant sat in the hospital's garden to try to clear his head. He was so frustrated. Not only had Alicia disappeared for hours and he didn't have a clue where she was, she also somehow breathed in enough hot smoke to nearly die and it had only been a week since she came! As soon as Bridget found out about this, she'd definitely want Alicia moving back to New York.

Grant opened his wallet and pulled out a picture of his family back when they were still all happily together. He and Bridget had worked so hard to make sure that despite their parents being divorced, Alicia and Kier were **not** from a broken home. Had he failed?

He looked up at the night sky and was completely unaware of the dark purple butterfly fluttering towards his family photo.

* * *

 **Quick Timeline:**

 **Alicia's great-great-grandmother became Golden Eagle at the age of 17, had a child when she was 28, retired from superheroics at the age of 40, became a grandmother at 44, became a great-grandmother at 70, gave Bridget the Eagle Miraculous at 85 and died at 86.**

 **Bridget received the Eagle Miraculous at age 15 from her great-grandmother but never put it on, her great-grandmother died when she was 16, married Grant at the age of 20, she had Alicia at 23-years-old, had Kier at 28, divorced Grant at 33 and she's currently 38 (but is touchy about it).**

 **It has been 68 years since the previous Golden Eagle retired.**

 **(That was just to help me keep track of everything).**


	9. Chapter IIX: Guardian

Golden Eagle

Chapter IIX:

Guardian

* * *

Marinette sat up in bed as she mindlessly browsed the internet. It was past 11 and she had school tomorrow but she couldn't get to sleep. Her lungs were sore from breathing through that fireman's breathing mask. That and Golden Eagle was on her mind because she had just flown straight into the building but she and Cat Noir had grabbed oxygen tanks from the firemen.

"Don't worry, Marinette, I'm sure Donno won't let Golden Eagle transform when she's hurt. He's very productive of his Miraculous users, I can tell you that," Tikki said, floating into Marinette's lap.

"You know more about the other Kwami and Miraculouses than you let on, don'tcha?" Marinette said, patting Tikki's head with her finger.

Before the Kwami could respond, a news alert came up on the computer.

 **"Once again, Paris is under attack from an akumatized supervillain. The villain, named Guardian, is coating anything he deems dangerous in an impenetrable hardening foam. This ranges from speeding cars to people texting as they walk. We go live to the copter at the scene,"**

The scene changed to a view of the Louve where a man wearing a bright yellow suit with black stripes and a mask was using the pack on his back to spray foam from two guns. Marinette closed her laptop, jumped out of bed and opened the door to check if her parents were still awake. When she saw the living room below was completely empty with the lights out, she turned to Tikki.

 _"Tikki, spots on!"_

* * *

Alicia had to keep an eye on her akumatized father even if Donno refused to transform her. Her personal belongings had been returned to her shortly after Grant left for some air so she now had the Miraculous and her street clothes back. Having already changed into her street clothes, Alicia now hid behind a lamppost as she observed Guardian spraying the surrounding area.

"Oh... Papa," she sighed "He needs Golden Eagle, Donno, please..."

"I'm sorry, Alicia, but you're still too hurt to transform safely," Donno said "Besides, Ladybug and Cat Noir will be here soon. Sure, Golden Eagle's help could make it go a lot faster but they can save him. Have faith in your partners,"

Alicia bit her lip when she heard a voice yelling from the rooftops. She looked up and spotted Cat Noir balancing on a window ledge just like his namesake.

"So... what's your deal? Tripped over thin air and now you're too scared to leave the house without a protective coating of bubble wrap?" he mocked.

Alicia found herself annoyed on her father's behalf at Cat Noir's mocking. Then she saw that Guardian stopped spraying a group of civilians thanks to the cat-themed superhero and she realized it was just a distraction. Guardian turned his foam gun towards Cat Noir and fired but the superhero easily jumped out of the way.

"Missed me, missed me!" he sang, drawing his staff "Now, ya gotta _fight_ me!"

And with that, Cat Noir charged. Alicia turned to Donno with a stubborn expression. The Kwami kept his ground on not letting her transform. Luckily for him, Alicia didn't know that she could transform against his will by saying the magic words. Alicia looked back at the battle and began to think about how she could help despite not being transformed. In order to de-evilize the akuma, Ladybug and Cat Noir needed to know who Guardian was and where the akuma could be. She remembered that Grant always carried around his favourite family picture of them before the divorce. If anywhere, the akuma had to be there!

"Cat Noir! Duck!"

Ladybug appeared at the scene and used her yoyo to knock Guardian away. The duo regrouped with their weapons drawn and ready to fight.

"Paris is unsafe, _you_ are both dangers. Dangers to my dear-girl!" Guardian monologued "Give me your Miraculous so my Darling Little Ali will be safe!"

Alicia decided to use this opportunity to show Ladybug and Cat Noir who the akumatized villain was. The anxiety of the situation kicked in as she nervously stepped out from her hiding spot.

"Hey, get outta here!" Ladybug yelled at her "It's not safe for anybody!"

"P-Papa?" Alicia stammered since facing a supervillain without powers was terrifying "Is that- is that you? _Papa!"_

Cat Noir and Ladybug looked between the two of them.

"That's Alicia Blaise so if the akuma's victim is her father then..." Cat Noir started.

"...then Guardian must be Grant Blaise!" Ladybug finished "Get her to safety, Cat!"

"On it,"

He leapt forward and tackled Alicia away from her father, inadvertently putting pressure on her damaged lungs. She violently coughed on the pavement and the action caused Guardian to become enraged.

"Don't touch her!" he screamed.

"Pa... *cough* pa..." Alicia wheezed.

Guardian ran at them with his foam guns ready. If he sealed Alicia away, she wouldn't be happy so he couldn't but if he sealed away everyone and everything else then she'd be safe! The end of Cat Noir's staff got coated in foam as he used it to hit the foam shot at him away. Ladybug tied Guardian up with her yoyo but he forced his way back out.

Alicia watched and felt useless. She looked down, her hair in her eyes when Donno pushed her phone out of her pocket with her video files open. She looked down at the hidden Kwami and began flicking through the videos when she found what she needed.

 _"Lucky Charm!"_

Ladybug found herself with a speaker and looked around for a way it could be useful.

"Ladybug! Over here!" Alicia yelled despite her lungs.

Ladybug went to Alicia's side and she showed her what video was on her phone. Realizing the plan, Ladybug plugged the speaker into Alicia's mobile and they turned the volume up to get Guardian's attention.

 **"[Papa! Look at me!]"**

The voice of an 11-year-old boy speaking in English rang out from the speaker and drew Guardian's attention. Alicia stood up and held her phone out as the video continued to play.

 **"[Wow, son, that's impressive!]"** and that was Grant's voice.

Guardian took the phone from his daughter and watched the video of his son showing off the fact he could do a backflip. He let out a laugh when Kier crashed into a bookcase and laughed at his own mistake. Alicia smiled, thankful she had downloaded her video library from her computer to her phone. Guardian fell to his knees, tears in his eyes as he looked at his son.

"Papa? Where's the akuma hiding?" his daughter asked.

Guardian looked up at her with a genuine smile spread across his face and tears staining his face. He reached for his pocket when he suddenly screamed in pain.

"PAPA!" Alicia screamed "What's happening?!"

"Hawk Moth's taking his power!" Cat Noir exclaimed.

The akuma flew out from Guardian's pocket and he reverted back to Grant. He collapsed forward into his daughter's arms with the video of his son still playing on the phone in his hand. Ladybug captured the akuma before it could return to Hawk Moth and unplugged the speaker from Alicia's phone.

 _"Miraculous Ladybug!"_

Guardian's safety foam disappeared from the streets of Paris which left them with two Blaises that needed hospitalization.

* * *

 _...The Hospital, the Next Morning..._

Alicia sat up in bed as she ate up her breakfast. Her father was asleep in the bed on the other side of the curtain that divided the room. The doctors said he was just exhausted and prescribed bed rest along with a healthier diet since Grant tended to only eat take-out ramen when he was working on a story. The doctors also said Alicia needed to undergo some kind of breathing therapy for the next 5-7 days to heal her damaged lungs. And when they asked how she inhaled so much smoke, she said that through the trauma of her father being akumatized, she had forgotten.

"Alicia!"

She jumped as several of her classmates suddenly burst into the room with Nathanaël leading the charge.

"We just heard you were in hospital during the news report about Guardian! Are you okay?" Nathanaël asked.

He then realized how desperate he sounded and took a step back as a deep blush dusted his cheeks.

"I'm fine, I *cough*cough* I'll be out in a week or so and my dad's sleeping on the other side of that curtain so shush, please," Alicia said, her throat scratchy.

"That's weird, you don't talk this much at school," Alya pointed out.

A blush appeared on Alicia's face and she looked away from them.

"Anyway," Marinette changed the subject "I heard you helped Ladybug and Cat Noir! What happened?"

"Oh, yeah! I wanted to interview you about that!" Alya remembered and she whipped out her phone to film her "So... how was it? Were you scared when you confronted your akumatized father? I hear you were the one who came up with the plan to stop him. What was it?"

Alicia stared at her before picking her phone up from the bedside table.

"I just showed him a video from the last time he saw Keer," she said, quietly.

"And who's Keer?" Alya persisted.

"My little brother. He still lives with our mum in New York, though," Alicia answered.

She began cowering away from the camera and Marinette pulled her best friend back. Alicia's eyes straid to Nathanaël, who was nervously clutching his sketch book.

"What was weird was that Golden Eagle didn't show up and there weren't any sightings of her trying to break that safety foam," Alya pointed out.

Alicia felt her chest tighten and her stomach do a backflip. Luckily, Nathanaël came to the rescue.

"Well, it's not like Cat Noir joins Ladybug every time there's some freak natural disaster and Golden Eagle's new, right? Maybe she got trapped in Guardian's safety foam before she could transform," he said.

"Y-Yeah... maybe that's why she wasn't there," Alicia nervously agreed _"And not because her overprotective Kwami refused to let her transform or anything like that,"_ she sarcastically thought to herself.

"Well, we should let you rest," Adrien said "See ya in school, Alicia, c'mon you guys,"

Nathanaël lingered in the doorway for a moment with a smile that said "I'm glad you're okay" before leaving with the others. Alicia lay back in bed and let out an exasperated sigh. Donno flew out from under the pillow and helped himself to the untouched caramel ice-cream that was served with her breakfast.

"You sure you don't have a crush on that Nathanaël boy?" he asked.

"Shut-up..."


	10. Chapter IX: Anime Talk

Golden Eagle

Chapter IX:

Anime Talk

* * *

After a week of hospital treatment, Alicia was back home and contemplating her future as Golden Eagle. Yes, she still wore the Eagle Miraculous but she hadn't had the heart to transform. Transforming to save her father was one thing but just to go on patrol and be caught up in a crime? No! Alicia curled up where she sat on her bed covers with Donno sitting across from her.

"I-I don't think I can do this, Donno! I'm too afraid..." she whimpered.

"But, being afraid is a part of being brave," Donno said.

Alicia looked away and saw her laptop flashing. She got up and sat at her desk, opening her laptop to see a Skype call coming in.

"[Hey, Mum]" she said, leaning back in her chair.

 **"[WHAT HAPPENED?! YOU WERE IN HOSPITAL?!]"** Bridget yelled.

Alicia jumped and hurriedly plugged her headphones in.

"[Mum, it's alright. The doctors already gave me the all clear, I responded well to the treatment, I'm fine. In fact, I go back to school tomorrow]" she said.

 **"[Nuh-uh, no, I can't- I can't do this. Paris was obviously a bad idea. Nope, you're coming home]"**

"[Mum! No! There isn't any school for me to go to in New York and I want to spend more time with Papa. I'm really... I'm really getting the swing of things here. Besides, you remember after we moved to New York? Kier broke his arm sliding down the spiral staircase's banister. Papa was all the way in Paris and couldn't be there for him. This is just like that except it's me and you instead of Kier and Papa]" Alicia explained.

 **"[You're right... _but_ your father flew out as soon as he could. My fashion show will be over by the end of the month. I'll fly out to see you then]" ** Bridget said **"[It'll provoke me to finally bring my brand to France]"**

Alicia sighed. She'd definitely have to tell her class that Bridget Foley was her mother because knowing her, Bridget would be a huge goofball about spending time with her daughter.

 **"['Ey, Mom?]"** Kier said, walking into the camera view **"[We have any potato chi- ALI!]"**

"[Hi, Kier, what's up, little brother?]" Alicia asked.

 **"[Nothin'! Hey, were you _really_ in hospital? Are you gonna come home? Are we going to you?!]" ** Kier asked.

 **"[Easy, baby boy, I have to talk to your papa about it first]"** Bridget said **"[We should let Ali rest now, okay?]"**

 **"['Kay]"** the red-haired boy said and he disappeared off screen.

"[Later, Kier]" Alicia said "[Bye, Mum]"

 **"[See you later, sweetie]"** Bridget said.

The Skype call ended and Alicia was about to close her laptop when Donno flew out of hiding and forced it open. Without explaining himself, he opened Google and searched for the Ladyblog and brought up Alya's articles on Golden Eagle. She had gone around asking her classmates what they thought of her:

 **"I think it's adorably sweet that we have another superhero protecting us," _-Rose._**

 **"It's totally cool that she can fly," _-Nino._**

 **"She seems like a good addition to Ladybug and Cat Noir," _-Nathanaël._**

 **"I think she's awesome," _-Marinette._**

 **"Whatever," _-Chloé._**

 **"Golden Eagle's pretty amazing," _-Adrien._**

 **"I like that there're more girl superheroes now," _-Sabrina._**

 **"Well... like... y'know," _-Juleka._**

 **"I calculate that with the addition of Golden Eagle, akuma will be captured much faster," _-Max._**

 **"Golden Eagle seems tough but I bet I'm tougher!" _-Kim._**

 **"I admire how brave she must be to go out there and save the day," _-Mylène._**

 **"I like... uh... how she's... kind," _-Ivan._**

 **"She's pretty rockin'," _-Alix._**

Donno closed the laptop and sat on the lid, looking up at his Miraculous wearer. Alicia looked down at him with worry on her face. All of those people (except Chloé) admired her but they admired Golden Eagle, not the girl under the mask. Except Mylène, who admired her bravery. Being brave enough to transform to save the day was something she did as Alicia, not as Golden Eagle.

"Alicia, anyone can use a Miraculous but it was you who was chosen by the hands of fate to wear the Eagle Miraculous," Donno said "Believe in yourself more, like how Paris believes in you,"

Alicia sighed and looked down at the onyx pendant.

"Maybe I'll give it another try," she said.

"Yay!" the Kwami cheered.

* * *

The next morning, Alicia walked into her classroom with her books in her arms and her head down. Everyone stopped talking once she entered and they watched her as she took her seat. Nathanaël got up from his own seat and slid into the empty space next to her.

"So... everything's okay now? You're completely healed?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine now but the doctors said not to over-exert myself so I've got a note to get out of gym class," she responded.

"That means I'll see you for the art club meeting after school today, right?" Nathanaël asked "You missed the first one because you were in hospital,"

"Uhh... yeah, sure," Alicia answered "But, there's something I gotta tell you and everyone... about my mother!"

"Oh? Like what?" he asked but then their teacher entered the classroom.

Alicia looked away from him to pay attention but to her surprise, Nathanaël stayed seated next to her. A small blush rose to her cheeks as she buried her head into her textbook. She didn't want to tell everyone now and have Chloé bothering her all month. She'd tell Nathanaël, Marinette and maybe Alya, Nino and Adrien. They all seemed the most trustworthy of the class.

* * *

This was effectively the first lunch break Alicia had spent not in the library alone with Donno. Nathanaël had insisted on having lunch with her... so that they could talk about club activities and such, of course. This included what song to start the karaoke with.

"The latest published song is Crossing Fields," she said, looking at her iPod's playlist "From Sword Art Online, right? Haven't watched that in a while,"

"Yeah? I've heard they were translated covers of Japanese cartoon theme songs but I've never really watched them," Nathanaël admitted "Unless Pokémon counts,"

"You haven't even seen the anime?! Oh, we are _so_ binge-watching SAO and SAO II some time!" Alicia declared "But if you want to watch the *best anime, there's Blue Exorcist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Soul Eater, Magi: The Labyrinth/Kingdom of Magic, Assassination Classroom, Aldnoah .Zero, Seraph of the End and if you don't mind the _really_ gory stuff then there's Black Butler: Book of Circus and never forget the biggest anime since Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z... _Attack on Titan!"_

"Sounds good," Nathanaël chuckled "You really know your anime, don't you?"

Alicia blushed as she realized she had just fangirl'd.

"Anime and manga both have... a unique style... very artistic," she mumbled.

"Oh, yeah, the- uh- the club activities," Nathanaël remembered.

The conversation went silent and they began to take bites from their lunches. Across the courtyard, some of their classmates had overheard their conversion and the sudden spike in anime's importance to their current social structure.

"I didn't know Alicia watched anime. Maybe she can recommend some series' for me," Adrien said "I've been meaning to find a new show to watch,"

"Y-Yeah, me too!" Marinette blurted out and she immediately face-palmed since she didn't actually watch anime.

"You watch anime too, Marinette? Cool, that's something I didn't know about you," he said, turning to talk to her.

"Oh, Marinette's _filled_ with surprises," Alya said, shaking her best friend's shoulders "You guys should totally hang out to talk about your shared love of anime,"

"Sure, it would be great to talk to someone else about this stuff," Adrien agreed.

Marinette watched her crush walk over to Alicia and Nathanaël to join the anime talk. If she was going to talk anime, she needed to study up on what it meant to be an anime fan! She needed to know about the best and most popular anime and which anime to rag on. She needed an expert to tutor her in the ways of the anime nerd and as she looked over at Adrien for inspiration, she remembered what got them talking about anime in the first place... Alicia!

* * *

"I can't believe you didn't give me lunch today!" Donno complained as he rode in his Miraculous holder's hoodie pocket.

"Sorry but Nathanaël was there. We couldn't risk him finding you," Alicia apologized.

The Kwami humphed and she offered to buy him a snack from the vending machine. She pushed her scooter out of school to the vending machines around the courner. Alicia gave Donno a coin and he floated up to make his choice.

"Hey! Alicia! Wait up!"

Alicia grabbed Donno from midair as he was about to buy a chocolate bar and hid him behind her back. Marinette came running round the corner in a pant and she leaned against her knees to catch her breath.

"Um... Marinette? Is- ur- is everything okay?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah... it's just *pant*gasp* I need... your help..." the exhausted girl panted.

"With what?" Alicia asked.

Marinette stood up straight and looked right into her eyes with a fiery determination.

"I need you to teach me about anime," she said "Due to a series of events, I'm talking with Adrien about anime tomorrow but the problem is, I don't actually watch anime. I need you to teach me enough so I at least sound like I know what's going on,"

Alicia blinked, took her glasses off, cleaned them with her sleeve and put them back on her face. She considered Marinette's request. This did give her the opportunity to be a real friend and she didn't want to see her crash and burn.

"I'll do it but there's one thing you must always remember," Alicia said.

"What?" Marinette asked.

"Fullmetal Alchemist 2003 sucked and should burn in the fiery pits of Tartarus,"

* * *

 _...Blaise Loft..._

Marinette accompanied Alicia home and they sat in the media area of the loft's open plan. As Alicia looked through her anime box sets and manga volumes, Marinette sat awkwardly on the sofa. She looked around the loft and couldn't help but marvel at its sheer size.

"Here it is!" Alicia exclaimed, triumphantly holding up a stack of DVD's "Let's begin with some good ol' fashion Studeo Ghibli. To begin with there's Spirited Away, Princess Mononoke, Howl's Moving Castle, My Neighbor Totoro, Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind, Laputa: Castle in the Sky and Kiki's Delivery Service. You can't say you're an anime fan unless you've seen most or all of those movies,"

"So, we've gotta watch all those?" Marinette asked, looking at the spread out DVD's "I thought anime was Japanese cartoons?"

"Yes but if you're gonna talk anime tomorrow then you don't have time to watch hours of anime episodes," Alicia pointed out "Get the basic Studio Ghibli stuff down and you can at least talk the part,"

"But what about the shows you mentioned to Nathan? Soul Eater, Metal Alchemist Brothers and Magi was it?" Marinette asked.

"Soul Eater and Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood ran for a good 50 episodes each and Magi has two seasons both 24 episodes a piece. Like I said, you don't have time to watch any series' unless you don't want to sleep tonight," Alicia explained "However, I will give you some titles to look up. You've gotta be careful with a first anime though because they can be either super cutesy or horrifically gory,"

Marinette nodded, all her questions answered and she looked at the screen as Spirited Away started. Alicia had seen it a-million times but it continued to be an amazing watch. Marinette sat on the edge of her seat as the movie got tenser and the stakes rose. Her wide-eyed wonderment continued through Princess Mononoke, Howl's Moving Castle and the rest of them. Several times Alicia had to pull her back from the T.V screen.

* * *

 *** _Hey!_ Alicia has the same taste in anime as me! I wonder why... XD**


	11. Chapter X: Animeniac: Part I

**You may have noticed that Alicia isn't stuttering as much when she talks to the main characters. That's because she's getting used to talking to them, not because she's less anxious. Okay, she's getting less anxious too but that's a different thing.**

 **Also, the anime theme in the previous chapter was leading up to this!**

* * *

Golden Eagle

Chapter X:

Animeniac

Part I

* * *

Anime was the talk of the school the next day. People were comparing seasons of one anime while debating the changes from the manga of another. Maybe it was because Alicia, Narhanaël and Adrien were talking about it or maybe because a quiz show called _Otaku Trivia!_ was in town to judge the anime/manga knowledge of local anime fans.

"No way! How can you say FMA 2003 was better than FMA: Brotherhood?!"

"You think Jellal and Erza will officially kiss soon?"

"I heard Magi might not be getting a season 3 after all,"

Things like that floated around the courtyard as Marinette and Alicia walked into the school. Marinette had watched every movie that Alicia had recommended to her and read up on as many anime series' as possible. Sure, that was a whole lot of spoilers but it took away some unbearable tension from the shows.

"If you get any questions you don't understand, just cough twice and I'll give my opinion for you to base your answer on," Alicia said.

"Got it," Marinette agreed "Thanks, Alicia, you've been a big help,"

Alicia found her anxiety rising up within her. Why _did_ she help Marinette? Now if she crashed and burned, it would be her fault for not prepping her enough. Her nerves made her breath shake and her eyes go wide. Had she prepped Marinette enough? If she hadn't then would Marinette be angry at her? What if-

"Hey, Alicia? Are you okay?"

Alicia looked up as her environment came flooding back to her. Marinette was looking at her with concern. Great, now she had made her worry.

"I'm... fine," she said.

"Hey, Ali!"

Alicia looked up and saw Nathanaël coming her way while waving his hand for her attention. She smiled but then blushed at the realization he had called her "Ali".

"Hey... Nathan," she stammered "What's up?"

"I checked out Sword Art Online like you said and its awesome!" he exclaimed "I'm only halfway through season 1 but I'm loving it,"

"Glad to hear it. I'll warn ya, there's some... unfortunate... stuff in the ALfheim arc that makes up the second half of season 1 but it's still a great series," Alicia said "Steadily watch anime that's a little bit more violent after SAO and you'll eventually be ready to watch Attack on Titan,"

"Can't wait," Nathanaël said.

Marinette realized the anime talk had begun and looked around for Adrien. When he joined them, he and Alicia began talking about how AoT was really gory and how you have to be "desensitized" to anime gore before you can watch it. Several times she coughed and leeched off of Alicia's opinions but as the conversation went on, she became more and more excited to watch these apparently amazing shows.

* * *

Meanwhile across town, _Otaku Trivia!_ was getting ready to start filming. The contestants were reading over manga, studying up on Japanese folklore and watching multiple anime all at once. Among them was a Beau Abel who'd been watching anime ever since the first season of Pokémon and reading manga even longer. He sat confidently in the make-up chair as he was prepped for the studio lights.

"Okay, will our first set of contestants please take your seats on stage," said the stage manager.

Beau got up and sat down in Contestant Booth no. 3 while seven other people took up the other ones. The _Otaku Trivia!_ host was a Japanese woman named Akiko Tanaka but, since they were in Paris, she was joined by the regular Parisian T.V personality, Alec Cataldi, as her co-host.

"Okay," said the stage manager "Filming in 3, 2, 1..."

 _"Konnichiwa_ and welcome to _Otaku Trivia!_ The game show that'll prove just how much of an anime nerd you really are," Akiko recited in near-perfect French "Today, I'm joined by my guest co-host, Alec Cataldi, and together we'll be finding Paris's biggest otaku,"

"Now, without further ado," Alec spoke up "Let's meet the contestants,"

They queued for when the introductory reel would play before getting to the quiz.

"Round #1: Anime Exclusive," Akiko said "Everybody hates it when anime goes off book and ignores the original manga. This round will test your knowledge of characters and events that only happened in the anime,"

"Question #1," Alec started "In Black Butler, who was responsible for the deaths of Ciel Phantomhive's parents?"

Beau buzzed in seconds before anyone else could.

"Queen Victoria under the influence of Ash/Angela," he answered, casually.

"Correct!"

As the game went on, Beau racked up point after point after point. With each round, more people were disqualified until the final two. It was Beau against a girl named Amie James who had blue hair in anime-style pigtails and a Death Note t-shirt on.

"It's the final round and the score's all tied up," Alec said "It's all down to this one... final... question,"

Beau gave his competitor a death-glare that she jokingly returned before sticking her tongue out and winking at him. They looked forward, their hands on the buzzers as they awaited the deciding question.

"What was the name of the wolf-man in Wolf Children: Ame and Yuki?" Akiko asked.

Before Beau could even think about an answer, Amie buzzed in.

"Trick question! He was never named!" she exclaimed.

Beau felt his chest tighten at the realization that...

"That is the _correct_ answer!" Alec declared "Congratulations, Miss Amie James, you are Paris's biggest anime nerd!"

The balloons rained down and confetti was shot from canons as the Attack on Titan theme was played over loud speakers. Alec and Akiko left their host booth to hand Amie a bouquet of roses and crown her with a novelty Sailer Moon tiara. Before the hosts could finish saying goodbye, Beau stormed off stage and left without anyone noticing... except for a certain somebody.

* * *

Adrien, Nathanaël, Marinette and Alicia were still talking anime despite being in Ms. Mendeleiev's class. Luckily, the somewhat crotchety science teacher hadn't arrived yet. Marinette was nervous about seeing gory anime since she wasn't into horror so Alicia found a clip on her phone of a gory moment in Attack on Titan. Marinette begged for it to be stopped before it could finish.

"Okay, so Marinette can't handle a lot of anime gore," Adrien said "Guess that rules out Black Butler too,"

"Black Butler II was terrible, anyway," Alicia said.

"That's not what I- never mind,"

Alya turned around in her chair to join the conversation.

"Are you guys forming an anime club or something?" she asked.

"Yeah, you lot haven't stopped talking about anime, like, all day!" Nino agreed "I know Adrien's into it but Marinette, you too? And Nathan?"

They all began to awkwardly give their reasons for liking anime so much in such a short amount of time. An idea popped into Alicia's head but seeing the others talking to one another made her anxiously sit still with her mouth shut. But she wanted to tell them her idea... even if it was a bad one.

"Wh-What about..." Alicia closed her mouth and the others went quiet.

"What is it, Alicia?" Adrien asked.

Before she could pluck up the courage to talk again, Ms. Mendeleiev arrived and began to tell them about Newton's Law of Motion. Still anxious to get her idea out, Alicia quietly took a sticky note from the stationary supplies on her desk and wrote her idea down before passing it to Nathanaël, who was sitting beside her:

 _Let's start an unofficial anime club. Then Alya and Nino will get where we're coming from and Nathan and Marinette can catch up with me and Adrien._

 _-Alicia_

She passed it to Nathanaël under their desk and he read it from his lap. He smiled and nodded at her before crumpling the note up to toss it onto Alya and Marinette's desk in front of them. Marinette uncrumpled the note and held it between herself and Alya. They both looked back at them and gave a double thumbs-up. Alya then purposely dropped her pencil on the floor and leaned over to get it. As she sat back up, she stuck the sticky note onto Nino's side. He felt her tap him and he pulled the note off his t-shirt. He read over it before giving it to Adrien under their desk. He read the note before writing on the back and he crumpled it back up to casually toss it over his shoulder and onto Alicia and Nathanaël's desk. Alicia uncrumpled the note to read the response:

 _Definitely -everyone_

She and Nathanaël smiled when there was a sudden crash outside in the courtyard. The students jumped to their feet and crowded out of the classroom to see what was going on. Standing in the middle of the courtyard was a big yellow tentacle monster with a wide grin and dressed in old fashioned teacher robes.

 _"Nurufufufufu,"_ it chuckled.

"Koro-sensei?! What's he doing here?!" Adrien asked.

 _"Here?!_ What's he doing in _reality?!"_ Alicia exclaimed "He's a freakin' _anime_ character!"

Koro-sensei jumped back up and flew out of sight at mock 20 speeds. When Ms. Mendeleiev instructed everyone to go straight home as per the Akuma Attack protocols, a certain trio of the students hid out of sight.

 _"Tikki, spots on!"_

 _"Plagg, claws out!"_

 _"Donno, wings out!"_

* * *

Koro-sensei went flying across Paris, stealing delicious treats from unsuspecting consumers. Ladybug, Cat Noir and Golden Eagle were having a hard time following him when a lamppost suddenly fell and they had to save a woman with her baby carriage from it. They looked to the rooftops for whoever toppled the lamppost and saw... LEVI FROM ATTACK ON TITAN?!

"And that makes two anime characters," Golden Eagle sighed "Great..."

"Cool, it's Levi!" Cat Noir gawked.

"How tough's Levi? He's pretty sh-" before Ladybug could finish her sentence, Cat Noir and Golden Eagle covered her mouth.

"Don't say it, my Lady!" Cat Noir begged "Levi's extremely deadly!"

The anime character looked down at them before disappearing over the rooftops. If not for the dire need to purify the akuma, Golden Eagle and Cat Noir would have fangirl squealed at receiving Levi's signature tired look of slight disgust. Ladybug led them back up to the rooftops but Levi was gone. Then they noticed the Seine was freezing over and headed in that direction. Standing on the ice was a shirtless guy wearing chains for a belt and a cross around his neck.

"Uhh... why's Gray Fullbuster here?" Cat Noir asked.

"Three anime characters in and _that's_ the first time you ask that?" Golden Eagle pointed out.

"I'm a cat! I'm curious," he said, shrugging.

"Curiosity killed the cat, genius,"

"Enough!" Ladybug exclaimed "We need to find where these anime characters are coming from before something _really_ dangerous appears,"

After noticing a Djinn-equipped Alibaba from the Magi franchise and Straw Hat Luffy from One Piece heading away from the same point of origin, they decided the follow it back to where they came from. Even more anime characters were appearing and even if they were the protagonists of their respective shows, they were still causing trouble for the people of Paris.

* * *

 **Dear Ananomous (the one who reviewed Chapter IV) -**

 **I'd love it if you illustrated my story! The moment I read that, I shot up in bed and exclaimed "Yes!" as if you could hear me. Just tell me your DeviantArt username so I can check it out. It kinda has to be on DeviantArt because that's the only website I semi-know how to use. Also, I would have PM'd you with the good news but you don't have a Fanfiction account.**

 **Looking forward to your drawings!**

 **-Noto**


	12. Chapter XI: Animeniac: Part II

**Quick Disclaimer: All mentioned anime characters do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners. I'm merely borrowing them.**

* * *

Golden Eagle

Chapter XI:

Animeniac:

Part II

* * *

After passing by another group of brought-to-life anime characters, the trio of superheroes found themselves at the T.V studio. The police were holding back the civilians that happened to be in the area along with people from the studio.

"Ladybug! Cat Noir! Uh, Golden Eagle?" Lieutenant Roger called "The supervillain's on the roof!"

"Thanks, Lieutenant Roger," Ladybug thanked "Is there anymore intel on who it could be?"

"Ladybug!" they turned around and saw Alec with Akiko "I think maybe the villain's Beau Abel. He came in second on _Otaku Trivia!_ but at the start, he was super confident that he was going to win,"

"Having the prize you thought you deserved being ripped away from you would make anyone upset, even enough to be akumatized," observed Golden Eagle "But, wait, what about the winner?"

"Amie James," Akiko chimed in "Kaito Kid kidnapped her!"

"I'll assume Kaito Kid is _another_ anime character?" Ladybug complained "Great, another one. Okay, thanks for the intel but does anyone know the supervillain's name?"

Just as she said that, a projection lit up the sky and revealed a man wearing some kind of anime-style battle suit and visor. He grinned at the camera before turning it to reveal Amie being held back by Alphonse Elric.

" _Heeeellllllooooo_ , Paris! I am Animeniac and today, I'll be proving that I am the biggest anime fan in the world!" he declared "Oh, and for the anime rejects that currently protect Paris? Bring me your Miraculouses or my kohei here won't stay so kawaii," and he cut out.

"So... normal plan? Find akuma, break the vessel, Ladybug captures the akuma and we break for lunch?" Golden Eagle asked.

"Pretty much," Ladybug sighed and she launched her magic yoyo upwards to latch onto the roof.

* * *

Normally, Amie would have been overjoyed to see her favourite anime characters brought to life. But since Animeniac was doing so to get his revenge against her, she wasn't so thrilled. Carefully, she focused on what the supervillain was doing. If anime had taught her anything, it was to be astute when captured. For example, when Animeniac brought a character to life, he put his hand on a copy of the manga that character came from. The manga copies then turned white, preventing him from summoning another character from the same franchise. The characters have all the abilities they have in their manga but no free will and did as Animeniac said.

"Who next?" he asked himself "Inaho Kaizuka with his Kataphrakt? Or Akame with her cursed sword? Hmm... so many options so little time,"

Animeniac reached for a copy of Danganronpa when a bright light shot out and knocked it from his hands. They looked in the direction the light came from and saw Ladybug, Cat Noir and Golden Eagle standing on the edge of the roof. The red light stopped to reveal itself as Ladybug's magic yoyo.

"Ladybug! Cat Noir! Golden Eagle!" Amie exclaimed "He can only summon characters using copies of their manga and can only do so once!"

"Thanks for the tip!" Cat Noir responded and he pounced onto the pile of manga volumes "This will be a great tragedy, to lose so much wonderful manga but it has to be done... _Cataclysm!"_

Animeniac tackled him but Cat Noir still managed to get his Cataclysm into contact with the manga pile and it turned to dust.

"Fine then!" Animeniac yelled "Doesn't matter! There's plenty more in the studio! Levi, hold them off! C'mon, Alphonse,"

Out of nowhere, Levi landed onto the roof and he disconnected his blunted blades from his 3D Maneuver Gear. He drew razor-sharp new ones and attacked. Cat Noir leapt back to his feet and drew his staff to block Levi's aimed blow to Ladybug.

"Get Animeniac! I've got Levi!" he said.

Ladybug nodded, understanding her yoyo nor Golden Eagle's bow-and-arrows could face up against swords.

"Eagle, you need to get Amie to safety!" she ordered "I'm going after Animeniac!"

"Aye, sir!" Golden Eagle *quoted.

Cat Noir blocked Levi again as Ladybug and Golden Eagle headed into the building to stop the akumatized villain and save his captive. He pushed Levi back when he heard his ring beeping.

"Darn, looks like I'm going to have to make this quick," he said.

* * *

Ladybug and Golden Eagle looked down the stairwell to see Animeniac and Alphonse already halfway down but no sign of Amie. But as Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood was the first anime Golden Eagle ever saw, she knew Alphonse had a habit of putting people he's carrying inside of his armour body. Rather than run down the stairs for ages, Golden Eagle spread her glider-wings and jumped down the center with her wings slowing her descent. Ladybug wrapped one end of her yoyo to the railing and jumped down after her.

"You find Amie, I'll get the akuma," she said.

"Al's probably got her in his armour. That's where he always puts people he's got to carry," Golden Eagle said, casually.

"Wait, he's hollow?!" Ladybug exclaimed.

"Yup and there they are!"

Golden Eagle stepped onto the railing and leapt down the stairs, gliding along them to catch up. Ladybug jumped back onto the stairs and was reduced to running. Animeniac shoved the door open but Golden Eagle fired a warning shot from her bow.

"I thought Levi was dealing with you. So much for Humanity's Strongest Soldier," he complained "Alphonse, delay them!"

"Keep going, Ladybug, I've got this," Golden Eagle exclaimed _"Golden Wings!"_

Alphonse clapped his hands together and put them on the ground. The floor sparked and shot up to try to coat Golden Eagle's wings. She dodged only for the wall to shoot out and hit her in the back. She just managed to stop herself from hitting the ground.

"Amie, you in there?" she called.

"Yeah... I'm here," her voice echoed out from within Alphonse.

"Do me a favour and try to do as Martel did!" Golden Eagle asked "I know you can't stretch your limbs like she did but try!"

Hearing this, Amie slid both of her legs into one of Alphonse' and his leg went stiff. He tripped over his own feet but transmutated the floor to grab Golden Eagle in retaliation. Flapping her wings furiously, she turned around and pointlessly fired an arrow through Alphonse' hand. As Alphonse moved to transmutate the wall, Amie tried to stop him by stiffening his arm. However, she wasn't as strong or bendable as Martel was in the anime and as Al bent his arm, Amie's was broken.

"AAAAAIIIIII! OW! OW! MY ARM!" she cried, cradling it against her chest "G.E., help me!"

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of there," Golden Eagle promised "You've done enough so just sit tight for now, okay?"

Amie did as she was told and Golden Eagle examined the situation. Alphonse' weakness was the blood seal within his armour but she couldn't ask his captive to break it. She didn't know what would happen. In the anime, doing so would kill him but he was in reality now. Did the same rules apply? And if it sent him back into his manga then would Amie go with him? Golden Eagle needed to free her before she did anything else.

"Hey, Amie! You won _Otaku Trivia!_ right? I can't remember how to open Alphonse up. Can you tell me so I can get you out of there?" she asked.

"The... the latches between his shoulder plates and his chest plate. Unlatch them then cut the chain mail," Amie answered "Ow... my arm's broken,"

Golden Eagle looked at her opponent as she dodged his transmutations in midair. She saw the latches and her bow turned into its crossbow form mounted on her wrist. But as she fired, Alphonse transmutated the entire stairwell to trap her wings between pillars of concrete.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Golden Eagle shrieked.

Despite the pain, she lifted her crossbow and fired two arrows at the latches of Alphonse' armour. The chest plate fell open but she still needed to cut the chain mail open. He was approaching her with his fist reeled back to finish her. She needed to get out of there. Her Miraculous beeped and gave her an idea. It was risky but it was necessary. Golden Eagle transformed back and Alicia fell to the ground, her shoulder blades aching. Alphonse punched the concrete pillars before reeling back for another strike. She had one shot.

Alicia grabbed the discarded arrow by the head and jumped up as Alphonse punched again. Holding the arrow tightly in her hand, she slashed it across Al's chain mail and it dropped open. She pulled Amie out before stabbing the blood seal. The seal began to glow and Alphonse turned into a Fullmetal Alchemist manga volume.

Amie began to groan as she came to. She heard the sound of footsteps running away and she sat up. She was alone in the distorted stairwell with a volume of Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

Alicia skidded round the corner and dived through a doorway onto some random floor of the T.V studio. She panted as she came to a stop and leaned against the wall. She was still clutching the arrow head and as her heartbeat fell back down to normal, a cold searing pain shot up her arm. Alicia slid to the ground and shakily looked at her hand. Crimson red blood dripped out of her fist and her heart skipped a beat.

"D-Donno..." she gasped.

The Kwami flew out from behind her shoulder and gently eased her hand. Alicia dropped the arrow and looked at her palm. There were two bleeding cuts that pointed together to form a V shape. Tears filled her green eyes and she bit her lower lip.

"It'll be okay, Alicia, your great-great-grandmother got through far worse," Donno exclaimed.

He flew off and came back with a First-Aid kit. Alicia used her good hand to open the kit and Donno took out the gaws. Biting back the pain, she held the gauze onto her cuts as the Kwami wrapped a bandage around her hand. They tied the ends together on the back of her hand before Alicia got back to her feet. She pulled out her Miraculous and looked at the onyx gemstone.

"We've... got to transform," she said "We need to help Amie and we need to regroup with Cat Noir and Ladybug,"

"Alicia... your hand," Donno said, his voice filled with worry.

"It's... it's okay. I'll just tell anyone who asks that I was baking with a friend at their house and accidentally cut myself with a knife," Alicia said, nervously smiling "Anyways, do you need to eat?"

Donno sheepishly looked away and nodded. Alicia put him on her shoulder and ran in search of the studio's kitchen/breakroom.

* * *

"I can't believe you, Plagg, you seriously couldn't hold out any longer?" Adrien complained as he searched the studio's kitchen for any kind of cheese.

"You were losing the fight to that Rivaille guy anyway," Plagg retorted "We're just lucky that he didn't recognize you as Cat Noir and didn't try to attack you again,"

"First off, he's called _Levi_ not Rivaille. That's the incorrect romanization of his name," Adrien countered as he came across a plate of cheddar in the fridge "Secondly, if you want this cheese then stop ragging on me,"

"Deal!"

Plagg flew past Adrien and grabbed the cheddar off the plate. He sat on the counter and began chomping down the cheese when they heard the door open. Frantically, Adrien ducked under the counter and dragged Plagg down with him.

"You think they have salted caramel ice-cream? That's my favourite," said a small, horse voice.

"We don't have time to be picky, Donno, we've got to re-transform and go back Ladybug and Cat Noir up," said a softer, girl's voice.

Adrien went wide-eyed. It was Golden Eagle with her Kwami un-transformed! He had to do something before they mentioned any names.

"Eagle?!" he exclaimed.

There was a rattle as she dropped something in surprise.

"C-Cat Noir?! What are you doing here?!" she exclaimed.

"Feeding my Kwami, same as you," he responded "Neither of us are transformed, are we?"

"Seems not... I'm gonna grab some ice-cream for Donno then I'll duck out into the hallway. I'll... knock on the door to let you know I'm transformed," Golden Eagle said, nervously.

Adrien heard her as she rummaged through the freezer for ice-cream and saw the back of her as she left out the door again. He got up from under the counter and let Plagg hover by himself. The Kwami was still chomping on cheddar and seemed totally nonchalant about the close-call they'd just had. It was a few minutes before they heard a knock on the door.

* * *

 ***Who did she quote? :3**


	13. Chapter XII: Animeniac: Part III

**I only intended this to have two parts :3**

 **Fun Fact: The show's creator, Thomas Astruc, has stated that Adrien watches anime cannonly! Now, ain't that awesome?**

* * *

Golden Eagle

Chapter XII:

Animeniac:

Part III

* * *

Cat Noir walked out of the kitchen to see Golden Eagle leaning against the wall. She was looking at her right hand and pulling a confused face.

"Uhh... everything alright?" he asked "Is your hand injured or something?"

"Yeah, I- uh- after I de-transformed I grabbed an arrow to finish Alphonse off and it cut my hand. I used a First-Aid kit to bandage it up but now it's gone," she explained.

"Our suits work as a second skin so it's probably staunching the blood for you. Your injury will be back when you de-tranform again," Cat Noir explained.

"Oh, okay then," Golden Eagle said "Anyway, we've gotta find Ladybug and deal with Animeniac,"

"Agreed, let's go,"

The pair went running down the corridor in search of the third protector of Paris. They knew Animeniac was searching for more manga that would most likely be found in the studio they were filming _Otaku Trivia!_ in. That made it the most likely spot for them to be. Golden Eagle looked at her wrist dock and opened up the communicator. She pressed the ladybug icon and it began to ring the corresponding superhero.

 **"Eagle, you're okay,"** Ladybug said in a pant.

"Yeah, Alphonse is down and Amie's safe. Her arm's broken but she's safe," Golden Eagle responded "I'm here with Cat Noir, we met up in the kitchen when we both needed to feed our Kwami. We're all charged up so where are you?"

 **"Stage B4, Animeniac's summoned some black-and-white animatronic bear that's making spears and other deadly stuff shoot out at me,"** she said and she ducked a spiked ball that was thrown at her head.

"Sounds like Monokuma from Danganronpa: the Animation," Cat Noir spoke up in the background "Careful, my Lady, if he gets his paws on you then he'll execute you in a horrifically ironic way,"

 **"Got it! GAH!"** Ladybug ducked another spiked ball **"Hurry, I can't even get close with Mono-whatever here! What's his weakness?!"**

"He's just an animatronic bear controlled by whoever has his reins. Since he's in reality and being controlled by Animeniac, he won't spontaneously respawn himself like the anime," Golden Eagle explained "Short-circuit him!"

 **"Okay, don't let him catch me and try to short-circuit him. Got it,"** and Ladybug hung up.

"Let's hurry," Cat Noir suggested "When I watched Danganronpa: the Animation for the first time, Monokuma gave me nightmares for months! He's one messed-up teddy bear like a Japanese Five Nights at Freddy's!"

"Then let's take a shortcut, shall we?"

Golden Eagle pried open some elevator doors and jumped down the shaft, spreading out her glider-wings. Cat Noir extended his staff down the shaft and hung on as he slowly retracted it to lower himself down.

* * *

Ladybug surveyed the room best she could while dodging Monokuma's psychotic attacks. She looked up and saw the crazed bear was standing directly underneath a sprinkler. Timing it just right between attacks, she threw her yoyo and broke the sprinkler head off. Water came pouring out and drenched Monokuma, causing him the short-circuit and turn into a volume of the Danganronpa manga. The manga volume was then ruined by the water still pouring on top of it.

"D**n you, Ladybug!" Animeniac yelled and he grabbed another manga volume "Let's see how you deal with _Ryuk!"_

Before the akumatized villain could place his hand on the Death Note volume, an arrow was shot through the book. They looked to the doorway to see Golden Eagle having already notched another arrow and Cat Noir with his staff drawn. Animeniac tossed the ruined manga aside and reached for another one only for Golden Eagle to shoot another arrow through it.

"Keep trying, Animeniac! I'll just keep firing and my quiver never runs out," she warned him as she approached with another arrow notched "But, I've got a proposition for you,"

"Like what?" Animeniac asked.

"You think you're the biggest anime fan in Paris? Well, you're not and neither is Amie," Golden Eagle said "I am and I'll prove it! But, if I win you'll admit defeat and let your akuma be captured!"

The supervillain and superhero looked into each other's unnaturally-coloured eyes. If it had been an anime, fire would have surely been burning around them.

"Deal but if I win, I get Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses!"

Golden Eagle looked back at them and the original duo nodded.

"Deal,"

* * *

After kidnapping Alec and Akiko from outside to serve as hosts, Animeniac and Golden Eagle sat in the competitor's booths. Wanting to humiliate his enemies, Animeniac had insisted on the battle of anime nerdiness being broadcasted live on T.V! Now if he took the Miraculouses, all of Paris would see them de-transform.

"O-Okay, let's... get started," Alec stammered, nervously stretching his neckline to cool down "In Magic Kaito, who was the original Phantom Thief?"

Animeniac buzzed.

"Toichi Kuroba" he answered.

"Incorrect, Golden Eagle?"

"Toichi Kuroba's _wife_ , the Phantom Lady," she answered.

"Correct,"

Animeniac looked over at Golden Eagle and glared. First question and he was already behind. No matter, it was one point and he'd crush her in the ensuing rounds...

...He didn't. Question after question, Golden Eagle either buzzed in first or correctly answered the questions he got wrong. Either way, her answers were dead-on and by the end of the round they both had 15 points each.

"Time for the tie-breaker," Akiko said "What thing of significance do Levi from Attack on Titan and Nagisa's father from Assassination Classroom have in common?

Golden Eagle buzzed in the moment the host finished her sentence. She looked over at Animeniac and smiled. She had this. Animeniac knew the look in her golden eyes. It was confidence. The confidence that she had the right answer. He heard Hawk Moth yelling at him and he sweated as Golden Eagle uttered the answer.

"They were both voiced by Matthew Mercer for their English dubs," she said "Also, Mercer's real name is Matthew Miller,"

"Correct on both accounts," Akiko declared "Golden Eagle, you-"

"NO!"

Animeniac was seething with rage. He approached Golden Eagle and looked down at her with a crazed look in his eye like Takaoka when Nagisa mock-assassinated him. Instead of notching an arrow, she used her bow to hit him across the face then kneed him in the nose. Animeniac hit the ground and a discoloured limited edition Levi action figure fell out of his suit.

"If that's not where the akuma is then I don't know where it could be," Golden Eagle said.

Ladybug stomped on the action figure, making all Attack on Titan fans cringe and the akuma came fluttering out. She opened up her yoyo and quickly captured the akuma before it could escape.

"Bye-bye, little butterfly," she said and threw her yoyo into the air in the absence of Lucky Charm _"Miraculous Ladybug!"_

The destruction the anime characters had done was reversed and the characters themselves turned back into their manga volumes which returned to their owners' hands. Beau woke-up with no memory and feeling embarrassed about losing. With the day finally saved, the Parisian protectors went their separate ways.

* * *

 _...That night, Marinette's home.._

"Where the heck's Adrien? He's the one bringing the box set!" Alya complained.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon," Nathanaël said "Nino, can't you call him?"

"Doing that," Nino said with his cellphone to his ear "Hey, Alicia? Marinette? How's the snacks coming along?"

"Almost ready!" Marinette called back.

Alicia smiled as she waited for the popcorn to be done. Her group of kind-of friends were gathered together to do one of her favourite things: watch anime! The microwave beeped and she took out the piping hot paper bag.

"Alicia, you want some help?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah, thanks,"

Together they pried the bag open at one end and tipped the butter-topped popcorn out into a bowl with the label "Butter" on it. Alicia grabbed the packet of salted popcorn to prepare for the "Salted" bowl when Marinette noticed her bandaged right hand.

"Your hand! What happened?!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just cut myself by accident when I was doing some baking. By the way, don't reach for a knife when your not fully paying attention," Alicia explained.

Finally, there was a knock on the door and Adrien arrived with his Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood box set. Alicia quickly put the salted popcorn in the microwave and grabbed the bowl of buttery popcorn to add to the coffee table of junk food. When everyone sat down to watch the anime, Adrien asked to be passed the popcorn. Alicia picked it up and held it out to him. As he reached for a handful, he saw the bandages around her hand.

 _"Yeah, I- uh- after I de-transformed I grabbed an arrow to finish Alphonse off and it cut my hand. I used a First-Aid kit to bandage it up but now it's gone,"_

Golden Eagle's words came back to him but he was easily distracted by the Elric brothers facing off against the Freezing Alchemist. Tikki, Plagg and Donno all sat hidden on a bookshelf together with some popcorn of their own.


	14. Chapter XIII: Fun in the Sun

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit off. I had to get my Kindle Fire's charging port fixed so I had to resort to an array of alternative devices for writing including my phone (not a good idea).**

* * *

Golden Eagle

Chapter XIII:

Fun in the Sun

* * *

It was a boiling hot Saturday and Alicia was sat on her bedroom floor in a baggie white t-shirt and beige cargo-shorts with her hair in two plates to keep it off her neck. She absent-mindedly drank a cold drink through a straw as she randomly sketched in her sketchbook. It was just doodles of anime characters, animals and even the Eiffel Tower. Her mind was blank on how to tell her friends that her mother was Bridget Foley, a brilliant designer and highly influential businesswoman.

"Hey, Ali! C'mere, would you?!" Grant called.

"Coming, Papa!" Alicia called back.

She got up and grabbed her drink to slurp as she walked. Donno flew off the bed where he was reading a manga and fitted himself into her cargo-shorts' pocket. Alicia walked out of her bedroom and down the spiral staircase to the open-plan living area. She froze in place when she noticed the door was open and they had guests. Adrien, Nino, Marinette, Alya and... _Nathan!_

"Hey, Alicia, we were wondering if you wanted to hangout with us today? We hardly see you outside of school and the anime club," Marinette said.

"Yeah and it's _suuuuuper_ hot today so Adrien said we could go swimming at his place," Nino added "You in?"

Alicia looked over at her father to get his opinion only to see Grant trying to hold in the joy that his anti-social daughter had a reasonably large group of friends. She finished her drink and put the glass on the kitchen counter.

"Sure, just let me get my swimsuit on," she said and she turned away to head back into her room.

As she was getting ready, the problem of her Miraculous came up. She couldn't wear it and go swimming. They'd see it in a heartbeat! After a confrontation with Donno, he agreed to her taking it off as long as it was in arm's reach. And so, Alicia put her Miraculous in its box then in a watertight baggie and then into the bottom of her swim kit. She also replaced the plaster covering her cut palm with a waterproof one (her hand was healing nicely).

* * *

A dip in the pool was exactly what they all needed. Alya and Nino didn't wear prescription swimming goggles since they were far-sighted and could see close up pretty well but Alicia was short-sighted so she did. She cautiously put them on but got no mean comments about them. Back at her old school, they did a swimming lesson once a week and each time she was made fun of for wearing prescription goggles.

"Break out the pool toys and let's have some fun in the sun!" Alya exclaimed.

"It's so hot today, are we sure it's still only February?" Adrien asked as he and Nino grabbed some beach balls from the side of the pool.

"It'll probably rain soon," Alicia mumbled.

They started to play pool volleyball except with two balls and three teams of two. The water splashed around as they dove this way and that to hit the ball back into the air. Alicia went under and experienced the slow, muffled sounds of the water. She waved her arms to stay upright before she floated back to the surface and gasped in fresh air.

"Hey, Alicia! Catch!"

Alicia only had seconds before Nino threw a pool noodle at her. She just managed to catch it and she wrapped it around herself to float back on. That didn't stop her from using the ends to attack her friends, though. Everyone quickly got into a pool noodle duel.

"YAH!" Nathanaël exclaimed as he smashed his 'weapon' onto the pool water to make a splash.

They continued to mess around in the water. From squirting each other with water-soakers to tipping off the person sitting in an inflatable ring, they did it all and then some. Growing tired, Alicia pulled herself onto the pool edge and sat down. Nathanaël came swimming over and leaned against the edge next to her. Adrien and Alya then returned with cold drinks for everyone and they all happily sipped.

"Can't remember the last time I had so much fun in this pool," Adrien said "Pretty sure my father only got it to make sure I knew how to swim in the event,"

"I've never been one for pools," Alicia admitted "I mean, I like swimming but public pools always freaked me out what with all the people and the germs and my prescription goggles,"

"Well, this pool is only filled with friends, my father has it cleaned literally everyday and what's the problem with prescription goggles? They help you see just how much fun you're having," Adrien said.

Alicia found herself smiling as she sipped her ice-cold drink. It had been three weeks(ish) since she moved to Paris and she already had good friends. The day couldn't get any better... but it could definitely get worse because as a moment of silence fell over them, they heard a _very_ spoiled voice.

" _Adrikins!_ "

Adrien inhaled his drink and spluttered at the sound of her voice. There was Chloé wearing a white swimsuit and a yellow lace shrug. She moved her leopard-print sunglasses onto her forehead and approached the poolside.

"Adrien! Why didn't you invite _me_ to come swim?" she complained.

"Uhh..." Adrien croaked.

"Because this is an anime club activity and you're not a member, Chloé," Marinette said, covering for the boy she was in love with "Besides, isn't there a pool at your place?"

Chloé crossed her arms and pouted.

"We were just about to start the anime discussion for today..." Adrien lied "Do you... want to join us?"

"Why, _Adrikins!_ Of _course_ I'll join you! No need to beg me so," Chloé over-exaggerated.

She took off her shrug, threw it at Alicia as if she was a coat rack and slipped into the water right next to Adrien. They knew they had to get Chloé bored enough to leave so they started by talking about anime.

"Episode 12 of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, what did you guys think?" Alya began.

 **[SPOILER ALERT]**

"Awesome! Meeting Ed and Al's old teacher? How cool is that?!" Nino exclaimed.

"Izumi is pretty kick-ass too!" Nathanaël said, triumphantly tipping his head back to finish his drink.

Chloé slouched.

" _Aaaaaaanyway_..." she whined "Adrien? Can you-"

Marinette suddenly cannon-balled into the water and splashed Adrien, Chloé and Nino where they sat in the corner. Adrien and Nino pushed off further into the water to splash her back. Alicia threw Chloé's shrug back at her and jumped back into the water herself only for Nathanaël to come up from beneath her to sit her on his shoulders.

"AAH! Nathan!" she exclaimed.

"Who's up for Chicken?" Nathanaël asked.

"Me!" Adrien responded "Marinette, Alya? One of you wanna be my partner?"

Marinette froze and stammered while Alya rolled her eyes.

" _I'll_ be your partner, Adrikins!" Chloé said.

"NO!" Marinette suddenly yelled "I'll... be your... partner... Adrien,"

Adrien dived under the water and stood back up with Marinette on his shoulders. Nino offered his hand to Alya and they joined the round-up. Chloé sat on the poolside and crossed her arms as the others began trying to knock each other off their partner's shoulders. Alya and Alicia teamed up to tickle Marinette into falling off of Adrien's shoulders. They both crashed into the water before coming back up and laughing together. Alya and Alicia then locked arms in an attempt to force the other into the water. With a splash, they both fell back in and left Nino and Nathanaël just standing there. They shrugged and dunked under the water too. Chloé glared at them when she noticed the designer label on Alicia's swimsuit.

"AGAIN?!" she screamed "How the heck do you have a Bridget Foley swimsuit?!"

"Oh... I don't know," Alicia sighed, lazily floating around the pool "Maybe because Bridget Foley's my mother?"

"WHAT?!" Chloé screamed.

"Whoa, what-now?" Marinette asked "Bridget Foley's your mother? But you have different last names!"

"My parents are divorced so my brother and I have our father's surname while our mother went back to her maiden name when her career took off," Alicia explained "After she heard I was in hospital, she insisted on coming at the end of the month once her fashion show is over. I just wanted to tell you before then,"

"As if! _Adrikins_ is the only child of a fashion designer here!" Chloé screamed again.

"Quit screamin', Chloé," Adrien sighed.

Alicia swam back over to the poolside and pulled herself out. She dried her hands and took her phone out to find a family picture. She showed it to Chloé and you could see the disgusted look of anger on the spoiled girl's face. It was Bridget hugging both Alicia and Kier. You could see she and her mother shared the same bright green eyes and Kier shared their mother's red hair. Looking at them together, you couldn't deny their family resemblance.

"On the upside, Chloé, since I live with my dad now and she's coming here, the Bridget Foley brand will be available in France soon," Alicia said.

Chloé looked ready to burst. She pushed Alicia's phone out of her face and yanked herself out of the pool only to fall back into it. She resurfaced with mascara running down her face and her shrug soaking wet. They couldn't help but chuckle and Chloé stormed off the premises. Adrien couldn't help but burst out laughing and the others soon followed.

"Yikes, Alicia, you should've told us you had such an influential mother," he laughed.

"Well, I knew people like Chloé would try to be fake friends with me if they knew my mum was rich and powerful," Alicia said "But she's not as terrifying as she seems. Yes, she's a pretty kick-ass businesswoman and fashion designer but she's also a really loving mother and she can be childish too. Actually, she introduced me to anime during the divorce,"

"Cool, I can't wait to meet her," Marinette said.

"Me either," Nathanaël added.

Alicia smiled and put her phone away.

"It's getting pretty late," Adrien said "You guys wanna go in? We can have some homemade pizza and then the Gorilla can take ya home,"

They all chimed in their thanks and began climbing out of the pool. Alicia looked into her swim kit to see the Miraculous box still safe and sound inside. Nathanaël offered her her towel before they all went into the house.

* * *

 _...Alicia's Bedroom, later that night..._

Alicia opened up the Miraculous box and lifted her pendant out. She did the clasp behind her neck and Donno reappeared in a ball of light. The Kwami then floated around her head as she undid her plaits to let her hair down and took off her glasses.

"So? How was swimming?" he asked.

"Awesome. I told everyone my mum's Bridget Foley so that's off my chest," Alicia answered "Next up is... Mum's actual visit, school work and protecting Paris,"

"But for now?" Donno asked.

"For now... sleep,"

She dived under her covers and snuggled up tight. Donno turned off the light and hovered into the nest he'd made himself on the shelves. Alicia smiled as her eyes grew heavier and she let them close. Life was... pretty good at the moment.


	15. Author's Note

**Hey, my readers, long time no see! Sorry for not updating but I just haven't been inspired. My Kindle Fire got fixed, yay, but I've fallen into the pits of anime! I just haven't been able to pull myself away! Then my brother and his family spent the weekend and I started watching more anime... lots of anime.**

 **What a lot of you may not know is that I'm an artist myself and not just with the written word. I've been busy working on my first graphic novel and character design takes ages. Then I've got to master drawing that character and refine the story, work on background design, dialog... a whole lotta stuff that's been taking up my time. On the up side, I designed three characters in three days and that's hard!**

 **Anyway, that's why I've been absent. Sorry but I do have things to do other than write fanfiction. I've got to write and draw my own fiction too. Ugh... I'm so tired... zzzzz...**

 **-TheNotoriousNovelist**

 **P.S: I've also gotten addicted to watching Miraculous Ladybug comic dubs on YouTube. If you're interested, then check out these YouTubers: MeliZbeauty, Miraculous Cora Zone, Natalie Guest, PhantomSavage, philsterman10, Princess Sakura Serenity, Project: ML and WintermonthStudios. They all do awesome comic dubs!**


	16. Another Author's Note (I'm sorry!)

**Alas... I've been disillusioned with this story. I wanted it to have a solid plot that made it so Golden Eagle was vital to the team but she's just become a third wheel to Ladybug and Cat Noir. She isn't vital! And the chapters have become episodic in nature when that's not what I wanted.**

 **I wanted to focus on Alicia and her relation to the Eagle Miraculous! Golden eagles are usually a symbol of bravery and freedom. Alicia suffers from social anxiety so she needs to learn to be brave and to feel free.**

 **And the story's moving too fast! A month hasn't even passed yet Alicia seems to have all but conquered her fears!**

 **I enjoyed the villains, though! Screen Queen, Guardian, Animeniac, The Prankster... They were a joy! And I had more villain ideas too! But I didn't feel like I represented them very well...**

 **This is not the story I wanted to write. I think I might discontinue this story, have a good think and start a rewrite.**

 **In preparation for a rewrite, here are some things I want to talk about:**

 **Villains - Did you like them? What didn't you like about them? Were they missing anything? Would you like to see them again in the rewrite? Do you have any ideas for other villains?**

 **Plot - What do you think is needed for the plot? Should it focus more on Alicia or more on Golden Eagle? Have any ideas?**

 **Relationships - Alicia befriended a lot of people very fast. I don't like this and feel that it should have taken longer, even with the main group's kindness. It would have taken longer for her to open up to them. However, I do ultimately want them all to be friends!**

 **Things I hope will return for the rewrite and what I'd like to add:**

 **1\. Alicia gaining the scar on her hand.**

 **2\. Alicia's Irish-French heritage and family history with the Eagle Miraculous.**

 **3\. The anime references (loved them!)**

 **4\. A continuous storyline.**

 **5\. Better timing.**

 **6\. Something only Golden Eagle can do!**

 **I'm sorry if you'll miss this version of the story. I'll be leaving it up for you! I'll also be posting what I had written of Chapter XIV (14). Hey, do you want the Roman Numerals to return too?**

 _ **-Noto**_


	17. Chapter XIV: Banshee

**This is what I had written for Chapter XIV before deciding to try a rewrite.**

* * *

Golden Eagle

Chapter XIV:

Banshee

* * *

Ladybug, Cat Noir and Golden Eagle arrived on scene of a traffic accident. There was a single car carrying two people and an oil tanker involved. The driver of the oil tanker was out but the two others were still trapped inside!

"Got a plan, Ladybug?" Golden Eagle asked.

"Two people trapped, three of us and a leaking oil tanker..." Ladybug said "Taking into consideration our respective abilities... Cat Noir, Golden Eagle, you two deal with getting the people out. I'll locate where the oil tanker is leaking and use Lucky Charm to seal,"

"Alright, I'll use my wings to get to whoever's nearer to the centre of the reck. Cat, can you ask the cops what cars the remaining people are in?" Golden Eagle asked.

"Sure thing, G.E.," Cat Noir agreed.

"Alright then, let's go!" Ladybug announced.

Golden Eagle glided on the wind as it whistled through the Parisian street. She closed her eyes to activate Eagle Vision before snapping them open to inspect the pileup. Ladybug cautiously landed by the oil tanker and began looking for any leaks. Cat Noir landed on the street and he approached Lieutenant Roger for information on who wasn't out yet. However, Jagged Stone pushed forward and grabbed Cat Noir by the shoulders.

"My son and his girlfriend are in there!" he screamed.

"Whoa, slow down. What was that, Jagged? Your _son?!"_ Cat Noir asked.

"Yes! Jagged Stone, Jr., he's 18 and he's with his girlfriend, Annika! Please, save them!" Jagged frantically begged.

Golden Eagle overheard the panicked King of Rock and intensified her gaze. Through a slight gap between the mashed-up metal, she saw what looked like pale blonde hair with violet steaks similar to Jagged's own highlights. Carefully riding the wind, she softly landed on top of the pileup and leaned over to look down the gap. There was definitely someone with blonde-and-violet hair down there.

" _Hello_?!" she called down "Are you conscious?!"

The hair moved and two faces looked up as the trapped victims moved to see who was calling to them. One was a boy with half his face obscured by his somewhat long hair. The other was an incredibly pale girl with dull blonde hair and grey eyes that seemed to shake back and forth involuntarily.

"Cat! I've found them!" Golden Eagle yelled "A guy with blonde-and-purple hair and a girl I think has albinism!"

"That's J.J and Annika!" Jagged exclaimed.

Cat Noir leapt over, shakily landing by her and looked down at the trapped J.J and Annika. Carefully, he positioned his staff and extended it down to them. He activated the camera of his staff and they had a look on Golden Eagle's wrist dock.

"Looks like J.J grabbed Annika during the crash, his arms are wrapped around her but his legs are pinned. Annika looks pretty scratched up but doesn't seem to be trapped by anything. I think we can get her out the fastest," Cat Noir judged.

"Right," Golden Eagle agreed " _Hey! Annika!_ You think you could reach Cat Noir's staff?!"

"I... I'm not sure! Maybe?!" Annika called back.

J.J unwrapped his arms from around her and she army-crawled forward, dragging her legs behind her. She reached up and took hold of the staff, clinging to it for dear life. Golden Eagle spread her Golden Wings and hovered above the staff, gently lifting it upwards. Carefully, Annika rose up through the wreckage and squeezed through the gap. Cat Noir took her into his arms and jumped back down to the ground to where Jagged was waiting. The rock star hugged the albinistic young woman before paramedics guided her to an ambulance. Now all that was left was getting J.J out before the whole thing exploded.

"Hey, Ladybug?! How's the whole 'stop anything exploding' part of the plan going?!" Golden Eagle called.

"Pretty good, can't see any leaks so far! But... a segment of the container is meshed into the pileup so I can't check it out!" Ladybug called back.

She came out from behind the oil tanker and joined Golden Eagle on top of the pileup to have a look at the situation with J.J. She looked around and saw Golden Eagle's wings still glowing like a morning sun.

"Eagle, how long until Golden Wings wears off and you turn back?" Ladybug asked.

"Uh..." Golden Eagle checked her Miraculous to see the second segment go dark "Not long, about three minutes,"

"Okay, then let's make this quick,"

Ladybug wrapped the end of her yoyo around Golden Eagle's wrist and had her lower her down the gap to J.J. The tension from the crowd thickened. From her... bird's eye view (pun totally intended)... Golden Eagle could see Ladybug as she freed J.J's legs from the wreckage. However, the moment J.J was moved from his trapped position, black liquid began pouring in. J.J had become delirious from the pain and so was unaware of the presence of oil. Ladybug looked up at Golden Eagle and they looked at each other with a look that said "so... how do we stop people from freaking out?". Golden Eagle looked over at Cat Noir and called him over. He leapt forward and looked down, only to immediately stumble back at the sight of the oil.

"Take it easy, Cat Noir, don't want to alert any civilians," Ladybug hissed up at him.

"Annie..." J.J mumbled.

"We've got to be careful. One spark and this place goes up like fireworks in London on New Year's," Golden Eagle said "I'll lift them out as carefully as I can. Cat, you grab J.J and get him out of here as soon as he's up. Ladybug, got anything to add?"

"Nope, let's do it," Ladybug agreed.

Carefully, Golden Eagle lifted them up as Ladybug simultaneously rewound her yoyo. Cat Noir reached out to take J.J as soon as they were clear but the sound of a stray piece of metal echoed around them as it skidded across the wreck.

 _"Move!"_

No one knew who exactly screamed that but the command was followed. Bright red light filled Golden Eagle's vision and she was thrown back, skidding across the rooftop before coming to a stop. She warily opened her eyes to see her transformation wear off and flames taller than the surrounding buildings came from the street, the smoke reaching into the sky like a black cloud of death.

"No..."

Alicia ran to the edge of the roof and looked down into the streets. Cat Noir was on the ground, curled into a ball. He seemed battered but not hurt. She looked over to where Ladybug was and saw her weakly getting up. It was lucky their suits protected them from too much harm. Alicia sighed in relief but then remembered J.J. She looked around for him until she saw a collapsed figure at the edge of the fire with their lower half ablaze!

"J.J!" Jagged screamed.

Firefighters immediately began putting out the fire and extinguished J.J before the fire could spread past his legs. Annika screamed in horror at the sight of his burned legs and had to be sedated herself. Alicia fell to her knees and leaned against the roof edge, the shock setting in. She felt nauseous and stumbled away from the edge to throw-up her breakfast cereal. The smell of the burning invaded her nose and made her throw-up again... and again. It felt like an eternity since she moved to Paris and became Golden Eagle but it had only been a few weeks, not even a month. Alicia was still a n00b at the superhero game and to think otherwise was foolish.

* * *

Annika and Jagged rode in the ambulance with J.J on the way to the hospital. The drowsy Annika leaned against the rock star as he stared at his son. J.J's face was pale with his hair in disarray. The paramedics worked furiously until they reached the ER and the stretcher was pulled out, taking J.J off to surgery. Annika was treated for the bruised ribs she'd sustained in the crash and given a hospital bed to sleep off the sedative. As she came to, she instinctively wrapped her fingers around the promise ring J.J had given her for their first anniversary.

"J.J..." she whimpered as tears ran unchecked down the sides of her pale face.

An akuma came fluttering in through the window and inhabited the promise ring. Annika's unsteady grey eyes snapped open as Hawk Moth took control.

 _"Banshee, I am Hawk Moth. It was Ladybug and Cat Noir who failed to save your true love. I give you the power to wail for their demise but once they are down, you must do something for me,"_

"What about Golden Eagle?"

 _"I do not have any use of her. Destroy her and her Miraculous,"_

"Yes, Hawk Moth,"

When a nurse came in to check on her, the window was smashed open from the inside and an ear-piercing scream was hard from outside.

* * *

Alicia shakily returned home and immediately went up to her room. She collapsed onto her bed and Donno came flying out of her hood. He sat on the bedside table and she turned her head to look at him.

"Donno... did I fail?" Alicia asked, tears in her green eyes "It was my job to pull them out of the wreck... but Jagged Stone's son still got hurt... meanwhile we got out of it without a scratch thanks to our magical suits..."

Donno looked at her before floating over to her scarred hand. She sat up as he pulled off the plaster that covered the fresh wound.

"Remember when you got this?" he said "That woman's, Amie's, arm was broken during the fight. You even de-transformed but you still saved her. If you hadn't intervened, the fire would have started and J.J and Annika wouldn't have survived. I know it's hard because you wanted to completely save them but you got Annika out and J.J to the point he's got a fighting chance of surviving,"

"But that smell..." Alicia cried "The fire burning..."

She curled up to continue crying and Donno comforted her, nuzzling down beside her face. The moment of silence when the only sound was her sobs was interrupted by a blood-curdling scream! Alicia got up, cleaned off her glasses and looked out the window. Flying around in the sky was a woman with paper-white skin, long curly black hair, a black feather dress and two black wings coming from her back. She let out another scream and it shook the buildings, glass rattling.

"Looks like there's no more time for crying," Alicia said " _Donno, wings out!_ "

* * *

Banshee looked down on Paris and at all the loving couples walking the streets. How dare they be happy when her love was fighting for his life! With her feathered dress tailing after her, she took in a deep breath before screaming down at the street. The people dashed out of the way and the ground was blown apart come impact with the sonic cry.

"Ladybug! Cat Noir! Surrender to me your Miraculouses!" Banshee screamed "Golden Eagle! Accept your punishment!"

"What? Don't want my Miraculous? I'm hurt,"

Golden Eagle came gliding over on the wind and she gently hovered to try to stay in place. The two bird-like beings looked into each other's avian eyes before they suddenly got moving. Banshee screamed an ear-piecing shriek that made Golden Eagle's ears ring before the akumatized villain shot at her with black wings flapping. Golden Eagle grabbed her bow and used it to block the hits being directed at her.

"You've got nice moves..." as the superhero looked at the villain, she noticed her grey eyes shuddering back and forth involuntarily "Annika?"

Banshee pushed Golden Eagle away and stared at her with hurt in her eyes.

"I am Banshee!" she yelled "And I will wail for you, for Cat Noir and for Ladybug!"

She suddenly flew away, leaving Golden Eagle in midair over the street. Ladybug and Cat Noir arrived soon after Banshee had left and their teammate landed on the rooftops to join them. The three teenaged superheroes watched as the villain flew off into the distance.

"Learn anything?" Ladybug asked.

"Her name's Banshee, power is sonic screams and it's my fault she's been akumatized," Golden Eagle said.

"What? How is it your fault?" Cat Noir asked, looking at her with concern.

"Banshee is Annika," she explained "The girl from the car crash earlier today. With her boyfriend's life in peril, Hawk Moth must have taken advantage of her heartbreak. If I'd just... I..."

Ladybug put her hand on Golden Eagle's shoulder and they looked at each other.

"Eagle, we all did our best. J.J and Annika would have been killed if you hadn't been there to help get them out," she said "This is all Hawk Moth's doing. He's the one who took advantage of Annika's sadness. And now, we have to save her again,"

Golden Eagle nodded and the group ran over the rooftops in the direction Banshee had flown off in. She didn't seem to have anything of her original outfit on so where was the akuma hiding? As they caught up to her, Cat Noir extended his staff to send him flying into the air and he struck Banshee between the wings. She screamed as she went down and landed with a thud in front of Notre Dame.

"Give it up, Annika," Ladybug said.

Banshee pushed herself up with her black hair in her face and glared at the three of them.

"I'm not Annika! I'm Banshee!"

She let out a wail and and Golden Eagle pushed Ladybug and Cat Noir out of the way before gliding upwards herself. Banshee stretched out her wings to take off when Cat Noir pounced, wrapping his arms tightly around them.

"Sorry but your flight's cancelled," he said " _Cataclysm!_ "

The feathers of Banshee's wings were blown away in the wind, leaving nothing behind. She looked back at Cat Noir with rage and let out another sonic scream, sending him flying. Golden Eagle swooped down and caught him before he could slam into the wall. She gently glided to the ground and lay him down but the Cat was out cold.

"Cat? Cat, wake-up. Cat! Cat Noir!" Golden Eagle yelled at him "Wake the heck up!"

Banshee fought off Ladybug as she looked for a means of escape despite Hawk Moth's insisting on getting the Cat Miraculous. She threw Ladybug off before turning towards Notre Dame and screaming at it. A giant hole was punched through to the underground and Banshee jumped in.

"Cat Noir! Golden Eagle! Are you two okay?" Ladybug asked, desperately.

"I'm fine but Cat's out cold!" Golden Eagle exclaimed "I think I've figured Banshee out, though,"

"Then explain!"

"Back in Ireland, a banshee was the mythological harbinger of death. If it wailed for you, then you were the next to die," she explained "I think if Annika lands a direct hit on you with a wail, you'll end up like Cat Noir! He's not dead but that won't last long. We need to de-akumatize Banshee and fast!"

There was a beep from Cat Noir's ring which gave them a deadline. Golden Eagle pulled him onto her back and they leapt down the hole in the ground after Banshee.

Having night vision probably would have been helpful in the dark and Eagle Vision was only helpful for a telescopic view. They had to rely on the light shining down through the cracks in the ceiling in order to see.


End file.
